The Dark Empire Saga
by Nara Shikamaru
Summary: ..Read it. If you want to know so bad, anyways. Well..here is a bit. The Z senshi have been killed, all except Goten and Gohan. A resistance is formed later with more people, a sort of new Z senshi. *Eh..chapter 16 is up now. Kick ass!*
1. Prologue: The Beginning

It had been a year after the defeat of Cell, and the entire Z senshi had gathered at the Son family residence,   
just to reunite after that long year after Cell's defeat, and Goku's sacrifice.  
Everyone was there, Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, even Chaozu. And of course Bulma and baby Trunks, and ChiChi.  
And his new baby brother, Goten, who would be three months old next Tuesday.  
Vegeta snorted. "Kid, don't give up yet. You still have time to train and keep your power. Don't lose heart, don't lose the   
path of a Saiya-jin Warrior!"  
Piccolo looked down on Vegeta. "Dende didn't come because of you, you know. Gohan can study if he wants to, there are no threats  
to the Earth."  
"He is a Saiya-jin! He will not act as an Earthling would, he is the strongest being I have ever seen! It is a waste!"  
Gohan looked down. He didn't want to train, he wanted to become a sholar, to educate people, write books. He didn't want to  
fight unless he had to, and now there was no reason to fight or train.  
As if reading Gohan's mind, Piccolo spoke up again. "Vegeta, quiet. Gohan can kick your ass if you don't shut your mouth. He   
doesn't want to train or fight any longer, it's okay. Besides, it's his life, and he doesn't have to live as a Saiya-jin would."  
Vegeta again snorted. "He is a blind fool. He could easily own this entire pla-OWWW!" Bulma had smacked Vegeta from behind. "Shut up  
Vegeta! Gohan can do as he wants to! I think it's good that he doesn't want to fight all day long like you. At least he will suppost himself.."  
This comment earned an arched eyebrow from Vegeta, but he shut up none the less.  
Suddenly everyone's head whirled to the north, a huge Ki was heading towards them. Instantly eveyone except for Gohan, his mother, Bulma, and the babies   
powered up to their max power. A split second later, Gohan had gone Super Saiya-jin 2, and grabbed Goten. Everyone looked up, and nearly  
gawked. The force coming at them was beyond reason, this made Cell and Frieza together look like bunny rabbits!  
Suddenly a figure came into view. As soon as he had, however, he faded out. He then appeared by Gohan. "Yes, you are the one they want." He smacked Gohan   
in the side of the neck and he was knocked out, falling on Goten. Although by mistake, this saved Goten's life.  
When Gohan awoke, he nearly screamed. The entire place was in flame, and nothing was left. Everyone had been killed. Even baby Trunks and his mother. And Gohan's mother.  
Then Gohan looked over towards where Vegeta's body lay. The man stood there, a black aura blazing around him. "So, you are awake. Oh. You are wondering about the others, yes?  
Well, they challenged me after I knocked you out. I knew they would, which is why I did that to you. They got in my way, so I disposed of them. Anyways, I came to give you an offer.  
I come from an organization, the Dark Empire it is called. And in fact, it is one. We heard you had defeated Cell, and we saw your potential. So, we ask you, will you join us and gain supreme power?  
Please keep in mind I am merely a scout, one of the weakest, and I killed them all with ease." He grinned.  
Gohan again went to SSJ2, his aura blazing. Tears formed around the corners of his eyes. One year ago, his father had died. Now everyone he knew and cared for is gone. He screamed. "AAAHHHHH!"  
His golden aura charged more and more, and slowly became silver. His hair returned to its SSJ look, only pulsating silver and white, no gold. His pupils went from green to blue.  
The muscle mass bulged slightly, and he screamed again. "You monster! They only tried defending me! They did nothing to you! And you killed them all!" He would go on to call this level Mystic Saiya-jin,  
although it was really the first of his many long steps to True Super Saiya-jin, a level that is about twice as powerful as this.  
Gohan cupped his hands at the sides, in rage mainly, and shouted, "KAMEHAMEHAMEHAAA!" The energy formed, throbbing blue energy, growing and growing. The scout was fear striken. "Nooooo!"  
Gohan then screamed, "HAAAAAA!" and fired the deathly energy beam at the scout. The scout would never be seen again.  
An hour passed, and Gohan had powered down. He sat down and wept for another hour. Then he remember Goten all of a sudden. He picked him up and flew to Capsule Corp. There he fed him, and changed him.  
Afterwards, he trained in the gravity room. And after a while, he decided not to waste his time.   
Gohan had changed. He went from wanting peace and knowledge, to wanting revenge. Pure cold-hearted revenge on the Dark Empire. For seven years he would train with Goten, wandering the world, fighting small time criminals and saving  
towns and such, in search of the Dark Empire so they could exact their revenge upon them.... 


	2. Chapter 1: The Resistance Meets

As you know, Gohan and Goten went on much the same as I said, for seven years. So let's get right to the major part of the story, the biggest change for   
the Saiya-jin brothers...  
  
  
Gohan and Goten walked the lonely road, still searching for the Empire which had slew everyone that Gohan had cared for, and the   
Goten would have eventually grown fond of. But now Gohan had a clue as to what he was doing. He had heard of a man, a Demon Warrior, named Akujin.  
Akujin was a defender of the Earth, much like himself, and he had heard he was gathering fighters. This would be his chance, now he could get revenge!  
  
So, he and Goten were searching for him and this so called "band" of fighters. Goten had somehow achieved Super Saiya-jin 2 status with ease, it surprised Gohan   
alot. But, Gohan merely shrugged it off. The stronger Goten was, the better.   
  
Now, I suppose you are wandering "Why not the Room of Spirit and Time?"..It's simple. Gohan doesn't want Goten to have to lose a year of his life like he had to.  
It isn't fair to Goten.   
  
Gohan had gotten somewhat stronger than his "Mystic" SSJ level, but not ascended, he did not think it possible. Anyways, back to the story..  
  
Gohan glanced around at the woods, enjoying briefly the peace that would not last. Goten and he wore copies of Goku's training Gi, he told Goten about their father   
and Goten wanted to be just like Goku, which did not surprise Gohan one bit. And Gohan had taken to a weapon, a wooden staff. It's not that he needed it to fight, he   
surely did not need it. It was more a focus for his energy and thougts. It helped.  
  
They had been walking for 3 hours now, and soon they would stop their wandering for forever it would seem. A Ki energy rised in the distance, a large one. But not too large.  
Gohan glanced at Goten, and he nodded. They went only to SSJ, not wanting to reveal too much power. Then they dashed forward.  
  
When they arrived at the seem, it was just strange. A man, Demon, I should say, stood there, a red and black aura blaring around him. He stood at least two inches taller than Gohan,   
and had red stripes on black skin. Blades were visible on the mans arms, jagged and crooked. He was truly a wicked sight to behold. This man was none other than Akujin.  
  
Gohan and Goten stood to the side, watching. They saw to men, Gohan recognized the armor they wore, these were Imperial scum. His blood boiled, but he stayed back. For now.   
They began to glow red, and their Ki trippled. dwarfing Akujin's Ki energy totally. Gohan soon realized he couldn't do it alone, and then the strangest thing happened. A woman was   
flying down at them, with wings. An Angel Warrior. She was called Ivy. And to the left of them, a woman dashed at towards them, a Crystal wand, glowing rainbow colors, was raised.   
This had to be none other than Marron. (Not Juuhachi and Krillin's daughter, or the Bulma look alike.) Marron was the Defender of Light, with her Rainbow Cyrstal Wand. Such low power levels   
couldn't help Akujin, though...  
  
The two Imperials blasted Ivy and Marron away like they were nothing, and Akujin ran past them, blades exposed. He hacked one of them in the arm, the other kneed his back as he went past.   
They walked to him, grinning, powering Ki blasts, while he was sprawled on the ground. Gohan handed his staff to Goten.  
  
Then, Gohan went to Mystic SSJ, his aura flaring silver, hair matching, eyes an icy blue. Before they had time to notice his Ki, he was behind the two of them, hands cupped at the sides.   
"Ka..Me..Ha...Me..Ha..Meee..Haaaa..Me..HAAAA!" And he fired the energy beam at the two, elminating them in the within seconds. Gohan knew this would, they had low power levels compared to his his power.  
  
He had powered down before he reached Akujin. He offered Akujin a hand, and he accepted grudgingly. "Who are you..?" he said. "I am Gohan, the defeater of Cell, son of Goku. And over there is my brother.   
His name is Goten. We..came to join your little band thingy. To detroy the Empire." By now, Ivy and Marron had gathered come to them. Ivy said, "He is stong. But he can't match Turon's strength. No human can."   
Marron agreed. "Akujin, it is seemingly strange you couldn't take two anyways. You and Turon had taken several at once, although my mate did do most of the work." And she grinned.   
  
"Akujin, I understand you are a..Demon?" Akujin nodded. "Yes, a Demon Warrior. There will be more time to explain that later. What about you? No human can have silver hair and blue eyes, and such high strength."   
He paused, then nodded to Goten. "He is your brother, I presume. And he has a tail. Yours was removed, was it not? They have told of one such person, a long time ago. A young boy by the name of Goku.   
He won the Tenkaichi Budokai, and defeated the Red Ribbon Army. Not to mention Demon King Piccolo. And you say he is your..father?"  
  
"Yes, that's him alright. I am Saiya-jin, and Goten is. Or at least, a Demi Saiya-jin. Our mother was a human. I have come to join..for revenge." And so, Gohan told at length the story of his   
rather depressing past. Ivy held a look of sorrow in her face, Marron looked shocked. "Of course you can join! And Goten! Welcome to the Resistance, the one and only group dedicated to stopping the Imperials!"  
They all said that in monotone.   
  
Marron said, "Turon isn't here. He had heard of a strong fighter, by the name of Sabre, and left to get him. He should be back shortly."  
  
"If I may ask, why are you fighting the Empire.." Gohan said, a bit curious.  
  
Akujin nodded to Ivy. She said, "My homeworld, now called Chaos, was destroyed utterly. I am the last of my people, and the defender of that place. I have vowed revenge for my home, my family, and my people."  
  
Next was Marron. "I am the Guardian of Light, and thus it is my duty to fight the Dark Empire which threatens to engulf the Earth."   
  
And now came Akujin. "I am a wandering Demon Warrior. I happened to stop in this dimension, searching for a fight, a few years ago. I got in a fight with some Imperials, they were too strong for this planet's   
fighters. So I decided to fight them. Then, they were nothing. But now they are stronger. It's hard to believe how strong they had gotten.."  
  
Gohan nodded. Only Ivy had true reason to fight, but he didn't say it aloud. He and Goten had reason. They lost everything. So did Ivy, but she took it all as responsibility. Goten hopped on Gohan's shoulder,   
dropping the staff into Gohan's hands.  
  
Akujin arched an eyebrow at the staff. "You use a weapon, Gohan.?" "Yes, more or less. It is more a focus for my energy rather than a weapon, though."  
  
Akujin nodded, seemingly understanding. "Now I have a question. How did you know who we are?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Word spreads, I hear of you and sought you out. You guys are mine and Goten's best chance of revenge..." And they all nodded.  
  
  
  
So thus Gohan's long waiting ended. Now Goten and he could do something. Now they could fight for their purpose, along side the strange array of warriors...  
  
  
~Woo! I finished the first Chapter! Next time, Gohan meets the rather strong Turan and the new Sabre, and learns of their pasts. And they meet an Imperial Scout. And this Scout is the worst thing that happens to them.  
Find out why, by reading The Dark Empire Saga!~ 


	3. Chapter 2: New Faces, New Problems

~Wooo! Uh..This is a rather long chapter, so I am adding this message up here. This explains why Buu isn't killing everyone,   
plus some meetings and the likes, and even the worst thing that ever happens to them. But that's for later...~  
  
"So, Akujin, what do we do, exactly?" Gohan said.   
  
Akujin arched an eyebrow. "We fight wherever they are, and we usually end up near them. Anyways, we camp alot. You still have   
the chance to turn back, if you want. Noone is holding you two back."  
  
Gohan laughed. "Me and Goten have been camping out for nearly seven years, why stop now? Now, a more important question. When   
do we eat?" Goten and Gohan held their stomaches.  
  
Akujin snickered. "We already ate today, and we only have one meal a day. But for you guys, we will make something special. When Turon   
and this new guy Sabre. I hope he is as strong as you, we could use it. Anyways, do you like rice?"  
  
Gohan almost scowled. Goten and he had only eaten rice for seven years, but it was food, after all, and they were hungry. But may as well try.   
"Do you have anything to make pizza with?" Goten grinned and started nodding hungrily.  
  
Akujin grinned. "I had a feeling you had eaten alot of rice. Actually, no. But I do have money, so we can order some. If this Sabre dude likes it,   
that is." Ivy and Marron nodded.   
  
Goten was about to say he wanted it now, but two men came dashing up in the distance.   
  
One was clad in a blue and white gi, blue where orange on theirs was, white where blue was on theirs. He looked about an inch shorter than Akujin, and   
one taller than Gohan. He had a Ki energy nearly equal to Gohan's, a little higher maybe. And he was grinning, with a smile that touched his eyes.  
  
The other was a solemn faced man, dressed in black war armor. And his Ki energy was outrageously high. He was faster than the other, too.  
  
Marron ran up to the solemn faced one and hugged him. "Turon, hey! I was waiting for you!" And she kissed him on the cheek. So this was Turon..So the other   
was called Sabre. Gohan had a feeling he would like this man.   
  
Goten had ran up to Sabre. "Hello! I'm Goten, and I am a warrior like my brother Gohan!" Sabre looked a bit disturbed. And shocked. Sabre just walked on.  
  
When Turon and Sabre reached the main camp, Turon arched an eyebrow at Gohan and Goten. "And these two are..?" Akujin said, "New members! Gohan destroyed   
two scouts with ease, one beam! One! And he wasn't at his max, from what I hear! And Goten is as strong as Gohan was when he beat Cell!"  
  
Turon looked at Gohan. "You beat Cell? You..are..that..boy. The boy who the scouts wanted. And you killed him." And he gave Gohan a dark look. And Goten glowered at   
Turon. "Don't be mean to my brother, or I'll hurt you! Noone can beat a Saiya-jin! Noone! Ask Gohan! He will pick you apart!"  
  
Turon then looked amused. "You can beat me? Seriously, I felt your Ki energy back there. Fairly high, but nothing to my own. I stopped some Buu thing, and a Babidi.   
With ease." (This is why Buu isn't ravaging the Earth at this moment. "Well, the new kid helped. He was actually fighting him. Sabre." And he grinned again.   
  
Gohan whispered to Akujin. "Akujin, is he the leader? Him?!" And when Akujin nodded, Gohan's eyes widened. "Him?! I thought it was your group!"   
"Actually, Marro started it. But Turon leads it naturally. And he is good at it, so we don't question his methods."  
  
Gohan stood up, equal in height with Turon. "And you are human? Pure human?" And he nodded. "Then there is no way you can beat me. Saiya-jins have been   
the strongest beings in the Universe forever, it seems. You stand no chance against me." Turon's grin faded. "Is that a challenge? If so, I suggest you reproach it.   
I am not a force to be reckoned with."  
  
Gohan was about to stance, and then 5 men came charging flying at them. Each wearing the Imperial Armor. Turon looked at Gohan, Sabre, and Akujin. "You three   
are our newest members, you take them. I will watch your..skills."  
  
Akujin nodded, and a red and black aura went over him as he flew into the cluster of the five. Sabre's blonde hair stood up and flashed red, and his went red. He too   
flew into the melee. So Gohan went Mystic, his bright silver aura shocking even Turon for a moment. He then followed the others.  
  
One Imperial Ki blasted Sabre, sending him down. But Sabre was back up. And a Ki blast of his own was forming. He fired at the scout, destroying him. Turon shouted, "One   
for Sabre, none for Akujin or Gohan!"  
  
Gohan cupped his hands, then decided not to do that yet. He pulled up his staff, and focused Ki energy onto it. It began to glow, and he charged a scout. He hacked his arm off.   
The scout went down screaming. And Akujin had just ripped one's arms off with his blades. Gohan dropped the staff at this point. Two left.  
  
Each of them pulled out a knife, and dashed at Gohan and Akujin. Sabre grabbed one broke his arms, a loud crack was heard, but the other still came, now with two knives.   
He slashed Akujin with one, and Gohan with the other. And sheathed them afterwards. And his aura flared, his palms extended towards Akujin. "Now you come..with me!" And fired a Ki blast   
at Akujin. Akujin tried to dodge, but was hit square in the chest. Turon came running, he seemed to know what was happening. Akujin began to glow blue, and then chains were on him. And he   
couldn't break them. Turon dashed toward the Scout, but he had somehow reached Akujin. Then he faded out. He was gone.  
  
Turon cursed loudly. Gohan looked on with shock, his hair returning to normal. Sabre did the same. "What happened?!" they said in a monotone. "He kidnapped him. They are going to make him   
an Imperial Warrior." And he said it casually.."Well, we have to get him back!" And Gohan and Sabre faded out, following the scouts Ki energy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
They appeared in a room, a dark room. "Holy..Sabre, we are in the Empire's base! We are in their base!" And there was no fear in Gohan's voice, something close to glee, on the contrary.   
"I know..This is bad. They have warriors here that could destroy Turon in a flick of the wrist, Turon says," said Sabre, in disbelief.   
  
Gohan already had a plan forming. "Here is the plan..First we try to find Akujin. If he has been changed, we will leave as fast as we can fade. But if he isn't, we grab him and fade. We leave   
at that time. Got it?" Sabre obviously didn't like being ordered around, be he seemed to like the plan more than just standing there, waiting to be killed.  
  
So they searched for Akujin's Ki, it was rather high and easy to lock on, as it was a Demon Ki, not human warriors. Strong humans. The thought phased Gohan's mind. Humans stronger than Saiya-jins.   
Something was not right about that. But he pushed the thought aside, Akujin's Ki was fading slowly. They turned a few corners here, a few there, and then they met two gaurds. So he and Sabre knocked them out.  
And took their clothes. After they switched into them, they bundled their others up. And carried them.  
  
"Heh. Now we can get though without any problems. Am I good or what?" Sabre said. Gohan nodded absent-mindedly, locked onto Akujin's now rising Ki energy. Then they found him, in a black room.   
He was tied down, with a green aura on him, his eyes green. And he was snarling. "Gohan, Sabre, you shouldn't have come." And he fired a huge Ki blast at them.  
  
Though shocked, they faded out of the base.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They appeared back at the campsite, and Turon nearly killed them on the spot. "They are Imperials now! Kill them!"   
  
The two had forgotten about the Gaurds' outfits, and quickly told the story of why they were in it. Turon nodded. "Wise, but it was foolish of you to go in the first place."  
  
But they had other things on their minds. "Akujin is one of them now, he attacked us!" Turon arched an eyebrow. "Sabre, you are friends with him already, without even speaking to him?"   
"It's..a sort of natural friendship. I seem to think he will be one of my best friends. And Gohan, now that I think about it." This earned another eyebrow arching, but Turon changed subject immediately.  
"He is coming. I can feel his Ki. He is almost here..There he is!" And at that moment, Akujin appeared, in Imperial Armor.   
  
"Lord Turon, the Empire wished you would come back now. They need your planning skills. And your exceptional strength." Turon growled. "I am not an Imperial Servant any longer!   
No more! They are past, I fight them now! Their ways are wrong, and cruel! No more!" And he charged Akujin.  
  
But for some reason, he stopped. "I will go and train some. They want me, they can have me!" And he charged up his aura and flew off. Akujin looked at Gohan and Sabre. "Guess that leaves us three.."  
  
Gohan and Sabre nodded, then dashed to either side of him, one with red hair, the other silver, now. And slammed Akujin upon reaching him. His aura blazed green, he was much stronger now. "Fools!" and then   
he slammed them down. And charged a Ki blast, a rather large Ki blast, and fired at Gohan. "Masenko..HAH!" He fired the blast, and countered. It then flew at Akujin, while Sabre powered his own up and fired. "Ha!"  
  
Gohan and Sabre were in front of Akujin before he knew it, and he tried to punch the two of them. But at that time, the Ki blasts collided with each side of him, stopping him dead in his tracks. Dust was thick   
in the air now. But when it cleared, Akujin stood there, unharmed. "What in the..?" came from Sabre, while Gohan said, "That is unreal!"  
  
Akujin smirked, but then his eyes flickered from green to their normal red. Gohan lunged forward at once, kneeing him. He caught the knee, but Sabre was over him, firing a blast down at his head.   
Akujin had no way to dodge, so he was hit. And forced into the ground. Gohan nodded, and placed his hands above his head, in Final Flash, Vegeta style, form. And gathered high amounts of Ki energy.  
  
"Final.." he shifted his hands to the Kamehamehameha stance. "Destroyer.." He raised his palms to fire.."Kamehameha hah!" and fired down at Akujin, who was lying face down, begining to rise.  
  
The blast collided with Akujin and sent him further into the ground, then he pushed the blast up. "Is that the best you can do, Gohan?" and threw it back.   
  
Gohan's quickly made Kamehamehamea barely countered, but did the trick, and it flew back at Akujin. This time it him in the chest and he flew through a few trees then fell down. He looked up, and the green aura flared.   
He grabbed his head and screamed. "Ahhhhh!" His eyes began to lose the green color, returning to red. A green lightning bounced off of him, and then flew into the skies. "Ahhhh!" And this went on for a few minutes. Then it stopped.  
  
Akujin stood up and looked around, then powered down completely. Gohan and Sabre came to check on him, and sighed with relief when he looked normal, or as far as Demons went for normal. "What happened?" Sabre asked.  
  
Akujin pushed past him, to Ivy, Marron, and Goten. "Where is Turon? He was an Imperial, a leader among them!" Marron looked as if she was about to cry somehow, the news was shattering to her. Ivy had a look of sadness in her   
eyes, toward Marron, and when she looked at Akujin, Sabre, and Gohan, she had some sort of hate in them. Women were strange..  
  
Akujin turned to Gohan. "Bad news Gohan. Sorry this all happened on your first day, and no pizza today. Today we train. But that's not the..bad..news..." He paused.  
  
"They made a clone of me and you!"  
  
  
And so this was the main problem, on this day, two nearly unstoppable warriors were formed, Imperial Gohan and Imperial Akujin!  
  
  
~Woo! See? Big problem, the bad Imperials. And Turon took off, leaving Akujin to Sabre and Gohan. This turns out to be the begining of the end for Turon. This event meant his death in the years to come. Anyways,   
check every day, because I write alot in this. If I don't have the new one tomorrow, check on the day after. Ja ne!~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Dende's Tower

Gohan opened his mouth in disbelief. "What?! Clone? Me? You?!" And Akujin merely nodded.   
"Clones? Akujin, we have to train! We have to train fast! And harder than ever! Sabre, we will   
need your help, too!"   
  
Sabre looked as if he knew that, but he stanced. "No way, not now. I won't train with you   
guys, I train alone. It has always been that way, and it always shall be that way. For whavever   
reasons, this is the way I am doing it!" And his aura flared white and took off, heading North.  
  
Goten, Ivy, and Marron had walked up to Gohan and Akujin. "Clone? Why you two? Why not   
Turon? That makes no sense," Marron and Ivy said together. But Goten said, "They CLONED you?!   
Cool! Now I have two brothers!" And he flashed a grin.  
  
"No Goten, this is a bad me. And he is as strong as me. But he's bad. We need your help,   
Goten. Will you train with us?" And when Goten nodded, Gohan looked to the sky, in the direction   
of the Lookout above the Earth, high in the skies. "We may have to train there..Dende won't like   
you, Akujin. He is the Guardian of the Earth, and he doesn't take kindly to Demons or anything   
with negative Ki energy.." And Gohan trailed off, lost in thought.  
  
"Maybe CJ will be back. Ryan could help Goten, they seem about equal strength."  
  
Gohan merely nodded, a bit absent-mindedly, and Akujin tried to explain. "CJ is sort of   
a member, sort of not. She helps in fight occasionally, and her son Ryan is about Goten's age."  
  
Gohan really didn't care, he was lost in thought. "What if they come too soon? What if   
they beat us to the punch, and destroy us?" Akujin replied, "We will have to see, my friend."  
  
Gohan thought a bit on that. "Friend? What? Me and him are friends? I guess..It seems   
natural, I suppose. A friendship that is just there, no question. Natural friends..Strange..."   
Gohan thought this the whole time.  
  
Goten smiled. "Ryan? Cool! I want to meet him! I bet I'm alot stronger, too!" And he   
grinned even bigger.   
  
At that time, it was about two hours past since Akujin had made the promise of dinner.   
"When do we eat?" Goten said this, and it made Gohan grin. He had forgotten food, the answer to   
all the problems, for a Saiya-jin. (Gohan seems more like a cross of Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo   
now. Doesn't he?)  
  
Just then, as if by summoning, a woman and a young boy came trotting down the way Turon   
and Sabre had. The boy did look to be Goten's age, and with blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked   
rather tough for a kid. But he was grinning like a fool, much the same with Goten. And the woman   
was quite beautiful, from this view. (Yes he could see her from there, he is a Saiya-jin, and they   
have fairly advanced eyes..)  
  
When the boy, Ryan, and the woman, CJ, had made it, Goten was trotting up to meet them.   
After introductions had been made, Goten and Ryan seemed to be the best of friends. Rather strange   
behavior, seeing as they had been complete strangers until that moment. But, Goten got along with   
people naturally.  
  
CJ looked at Gohan. "New guy? I see you have a high Ki energy, I guess you are strong   
enough to make the cut. Anyways, your son seems to be friends with mine now."  
  
Gohan scowled. "He is my brother, not my son." And he shared his history for the second   
time that day.   
  
CJ looked up at Gohan sadly. "That is horrible. I am sorry, I had no idea.."  
  
"Please don't pity me, it makes for sadness and grief." And he related her with the events   
of that day.  
  
"Damnit! Now they have two more strong warriors! Oops. Two little kids around." And she   
blushed after that. Women are strange..  
  
Akujin nodded to Gohan, signaling for the training to begin. They each stanced, and Ki   
auras flared, one silver, one red and black. Akujin threw a fist into Gohan's stomache, his new   
power showing greatly. Gohan sweep kicked Akujin, and slammed a knee into his back. Akujin was   
hit by these, but not affected much.  
  
Akujin raised his hand. "Harmagudon!" Purple Ki energy formed, then black, then a massive   
swirl of both, pusling and growing on his palm. (Basically Makankasoppo, just alot stronger..)  
  
Gohan raised his hand, and a silver aura enveloped it. Slowly, he gathered silver and blue   
pulsing Ki on his hand, and raised it. He muttered, "Strike of the Saiya-jin", his name for it, and   
fired directly at Akujin, who was still charging up his own blast.  
  
Akujin thrust his palm forward, and countered the blast with his own. Each blast, now one   
really, flew at Gohan, who barely had time to dodge. At that time, Akujin came charging at Gohan   
and slashed his chest. It sliced Gohan's Gi, and his chest, blood coming from the new wound almost   
instantly. But this hardly earned Gohan's attention, he slammed his knee into Akujin's gut. When   
Akujin was hit, he choked up blood and doubled over. Gohan then slammed his elbow into his back,   
and flipped upwards. He stationed himself in the sky, gathering Ki energy as he had when Akujin   
was evil. "Final Destroyer Hah!" he screamed, sounding much like his father. And as Akujin was in   
pain, doubled over, he was hit and sent skidding across the ground. "Come on Akujin, go to your full   
power! We need to get as strong as possible!"  
  
Akujin stood up, and his aura flared. "This is my max, you just weren't at full power earlier.  
And why don't we stop for a while, I have an idea how we could destroy these clones with no problems   
at all." And he powered down, then walked to Goten and the others, then sat down.  
  
Gohan floated down, powered down at this time, and walked to them. He sat beside Goten.   
"What is this plan of your's?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if we could fuse..We would be unstoppable, if you think about it. Not even Turon   
would stand a chance. And Sabre is gone, so we can't count on him for help against the Imperials,   
if they show up..." He said that almost as if he hated the concept of fusing. And Gohan couldn't   
blame him. It was rather strange.  
  
"Well, that is a solution..But..How can we fuse? The only person I knew who could was Piccolo,   
and it came naturally to him, because he was a Namek..."  
  
"What about the Guardian, this Dende? He is a Namek, right?" When Gohan nodded, Akujin   
grinned. "So, we can ask him. He should know, since it does come naturally, apparently. Now, where   
would Dende be?"  
  
"At the highest point on the planet Earth, The Guardian's Lookout."  
  
"And do you know where this..Lookout it?" Again Gohan nodded. And this time Goten did, too.  
  
Gohan had let Goten train some in the Pendulum Room, they had went to the fight with Cell.   
And, Goten went SSJ 2, at a higher extent than Gohan, and basically whiped the stadium floor with   
Cell's ass.  
  
"So, let's go! All of us! The Guardian of the Earth should have some way to help us train!   
It will be great! And who knows, Gohan, maybe a new warrior will be born today."  
  
So Gohan, Goten, Akujin, CJ, and Ryan charged up their Ki auras, each white, while Ivy picked   
Marron up, as Marron couldn't fly, and extended her wings. She left a few seconds before everyone   
else.  
  
The others caught up, Gohan and Goten in the lead, and passed her. But she could keep up.   
And after a few minutes, it turned out that Gohan had been wandering back to the tower that morning,   
they landed on top of the tower, quite a strange party of highly skilled fighters.  
  
Dende walked up immediately, and said to Gohan: "Hello my friend, you have returned! So,   
will you be training today? Or have you come to chat? Please say chat, Mr. Popo gets rather boring,   
only talking of the old Kami. It gets a bit boring." And he grinned, until he saw Akujin. "A..Demon   
Warrior? Here? Gohan, I will not ask questions. If he is in your company, along with an Angel Warrior,   
he must be intending to fight on our side. I guess they are fighters of the Empire? Of course. So,   
what is it you guys want?"  
  
So Gohan told him the story of what had happened since the two years he had been there, and   
especially the events of today. "So, you see, we need to find a way to fuse. And Piccolo was the   
only I knew who could, and he was a Namek. So I assumed you know how to fuse. Can you help us? Teach us?"  
  
Dende nodded. "For people, not Nameks, there are only two ways. One way is ever-lasting,   
and the other lasts for thirty minutes. The ever-lasting one is by obtaining a set of Potarra rings,   
earrings that you wear, one on one person, the other on the opposite ear of the other person. And   
the other way is to learn the fusion dance, a very complex dance that if you miss a step, just one,   
you could damage the fusion. You might lose all Ki energy, or become extremely fat. So you have to   
get it right the first time."  
  
Gohan exchanged glances with Akujin. Akujin said, "Where can we get these earrings? I am   
a Demon Warrior, so my powers could unfuse us."  
  
Dende nodded. "Of course, I should have thought about that. The only way I know to get these   
earrings is to ask the Dragon, because I don't have a set. I have only heard, but I am totally sure   
that they exist."  
  
Akujin arched an eyebrow. "The 'Dragon'..? What?"  
  
Dende looked at Gohan shockingly. "You haven't told him about the Dragonballs?" And when   
Gohan shook his head no, Dende went on to explain. "There are 7 magical orange balls, each with a star   
to indicate it's number. One for the one star ball, and so on. Once all 7 have been gathered, the   
Eternal Dragon, Shenron, can be called forth to grant the gatherer of the balls two wishes, now.   
At one time, it was one, but I advanced them some time ago. Anyways, the Dragon will grant any wish   
within his power. He can revive people, but only one time for a person. And I am sure he could get   
you the Potarra rings. So Gohan, how many Dragonballs do you have now? It has been seven years since   
the attack, and by now, you should be able to revive your friends."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Remember, Dende, the Dragon can only restore life if they have been   
gone for less than a year. And I only have two, as many as I had two years ago. They are still locked   
in my old home." By now, it was getting darker. The sun was about to set, and the warriors felt tired.  
  
Dende shook his head, remembering now. "Ah well. We can worry about that later. I have   
to get you all fed, then bathed, and get you all in a bed. Mr. Popo, come here please!"  
  
And Mr. Popo came scuttling out. "Yes Dende?" he said, in that strange voice of his.  
  
"Get them all some food, then set up a bath. And then take them somewhere so that they can   
rest." Mr. Popo nodded, then scuttled off again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan awoke, refreshed, next to Goten, They had slept in the same room, as always, but CJ   
and Ryan were in the same room. Goten and Ryan had already left, training Gohan thought, and CJ   
was still asleep. She really was beautiful.  
  
Gohan changed into his normal Gi, now repaired thanks to Mr. Popo, and went out.   
  
What he saw amazed him. Ryan stood, his aura flaring blue, and his hair a black color, rather   
than blonde. And Goten stood, in SSJ 2, his hands in the Kamehameha wave stance. And Ryan had his   
hands the same way.  
  
Goten said, "Now place your palms in front of you like me," he put his palms out to fire,   
"and shout 'Kamehameha' and release the energy!"  
  
Ryan moved his hands back to his sides, and gathered the energy the way Goten would have,   
and thrust his palms at Goten, shouting "Kamehameha!" as he did so. The Ki blast flared out of his   
hands, and it did so with Goten's.  
  
At first, they were even, but Goten's slowly pushed back into Ryan's, then they each cut off   
the energy they were sending into it. "Hey Goten, that was great! You too, Ryan! You learned the   
Kamehameha quickly. Faster than Roshi..Goten, what was the breakfast that I missed?" Gohan said, grinning.   
  
"Gohan, you know me really good! Me and Ryan ate it all, Mr. Popo is making more! We had   
eggs and bacon, and rice, and lots of toast!" And he smiled, then powered down. Ryan did the same.  
  
Dende rushed out. "Gohan, Mr. Popo knows the location of 3 Dragonballs, and has set out to   
get them! He left me to make your breakfast...I hope it doesn't turn out too bad!" He flashed a smile   
he had learned from Goku, pure innocence.   
  
Gohan smiled. "It's okay, I can eat anything. You know me!" Dende grinned and took Gohan to   
eat his breakfast. It surprisingly wasn't badly burned, and it tasted fairly well, considering Dende's skill   
at cooking.  
  
"All the others except for CJ have eaten, and are training all over the tower. The one girl,   
Marron, I am surpised to meet her. She is a Guardian of the Light, isn't she? She has to be, with that wand.."  
  
"She said she was the Guardian of the Light. Maybe she said it wrong, or something," Goahn said.  
  
"No, she is the Guardian, now. For now. The others all fought the Empire, and died. But new   
Guardians of Light will be chosen."  
  
Gohan nodded, understanding now. "Oh, and Gohan, when you leave the tower, I fear it will be soon; it always   
is when you come, seek out Magus, the most powerful Mage of all time. He carries a Dragonball, and he will   
be willing to teach you the art of Magic. He is said to be a skilled fighter, but that is for you to decide."  
  
"Thanks Dende, I will keep that in mind."  
  
And then the tower shook violently as two warriors appeared in the center of the small Garden   
at the front of the tower, one looking like Gohan, the other like Akujin. In Imperial Armor.   
  
They had found them!  
  
  
So, the first duel will begin. Turon is still nowhere to be found, and Sabre is off training somewhere.  
What will they do?!  
  
  
  
~WooHoo! I finished today. So, will the good guys kick the two warriors' arses, or will they become   
part of the tiles on the Lookout? Find out next time, in the next chapter of the Dark Empire Saga!  
(Excerpt from Chapter 4, The Master of the Mages:   
  
Gohan looked at Akujin and nodded. The each pointed their fingers upwards, index fingers, and turned them   
to the left. Then to the right. They each sidestepped, parallel to each other, and repeated until   
a brilliant flash of light enveloped the two of them. Then their bodies began to merge together, and they each screamed.  
"Aahhhhhh!"  
  
The warrior that stood there was a sight to see. He stood with armor, the same as Akujin's, with an   
orange headband on his head, black hair tied back in a pony tail. His red/black eyes were wicked, and   
flame appeared to jump from each of them. He had on boots resembling Gohan's, fashioned to look   
like Goku's, and wristbands the same. And on the back of the armor was Gohan's Gi symbol, painted   
on the black armor.   
  
The warrior took a step forward. "You have gone too far, Imperial Scum! I am the greatest   
Warrior this world has ever seen, I am the Defender of Peace and Justice! I alone have the power   
to rock the Heavens, and shatter Hell itself! I am Akuhan, the greatest lifeform of all time!" He   
took another step forward, and posed, jagged blades ripping from his skin as he did so.: End Excerpt.)  
  
Does that sound like a cool chapter? Of course it does! Please check tomorrow, or the day after! I am   
going to try to write one everyday for you guys! ^_^ Ja ne!~ 


	5. Chapter 4: The Master of the Mages

Gohan ran out of the room where he had been dining with Dende, and was fear stricken.  
  
One man stood there, it was Akujin. In Imperial Armor. And a...green aura. Something was   
not right. He looked to the other.  
  
What he saw chilled him to the bone, it was him! In Imperial Armor, a blue aura flared around   
him. And he was smirking in the manner that Vegeta would, over confident in his own abilities. Stolen   
abilities!  
  
So it was the infamous Imperial Gohan and Akujin, in the flesh. And now they could be destroyed   
before they became a real problem.  
  
Before Gohan knew it, the real Akujin landed beside him, his aura red and black, blazing   
fiercely. "I take on my clone, you take yours. Go!"  
  
So Akujin flew at the other him, striking him in the jaw. That was all Gohan ahd time to see,   
for his clone was charging at him. On instinct Gohan went Mystic SSJ and threw his fist out at the   
clone of him. But he caught it, and pulled him forward, kneeing him in the gut as he did so. Gohan   
doubled over, and choked up blood. Before he could react, the Imperial slammed his elbow into Gohan's   
back. And Gohan screamed, then went stiff. He powered up to his max, he thought he would burst with   
the power in him. As he screamed and his aura expanded, lightning cloaking bouncing off, the Imperial   
was sent backwards, holding his side. And then it happened, Ivy and Marron came to help.  
  
Marron screamed, "Rainbow Color Prism Blast!"(Rather corny, but it is her best attack, and   
rather strong, for magic..) And two blasts of rainbow color flew at the Imperials. Imperial Akujin was hit,   
and he smirked. He had not been affected one bit. But the Imperial Gohan dodged, then grabbed it.   
It didn't hurt him. And he hurled it back at Marron, her flying against a wall.  
  
Ivy came rushing forward, her Holy Saber drawn, and flipped upwards. She said something,   
Gohan couldn't hear what, and her sword shifted into a golden bow, with a quiver of silver arrows   
beside her. She notched one, and fired at the Imperial Akujin. It hit him in the shoulder, a brilliant   
flash of light seen, but he shrugged it off. And then fired a Ki blast at her, sending her sprawling   
next to Marron.   
  
Now came Ryan and Goten, each powered up to full, charging Kamehamehameha waves. Goten fired   
his at the Gohan clone, and surprisingly hit. But it didn't hurt him much. And Ryan's slammed into   
the Imperial Akujin, knocking him into the feet of Gohan.  
  
Gohan kicked him, full force, and he flew at a wall and hit it, the wall shaking and loose   
mortar and stone falling atop of Akujin. But he got up, and charged a Ki blast. And fired it at Ryan.  
  
Just then, CJ came running out, and grabbed the blast. She then charged it up, using the Kamehamehameha   
technique, and fired it back. But the Imperial Gohan was charging her already.  
  
Where was Akujin? Gohan looked around, while charging the Imperial Gohan, and he saw him.   
He was talking with Dende about something. While a fight was going on! But Gohan had no time for   
wondering, he charged a small Masenko blast and fired at his clone.  
  
Of course, the Imperial saw it coming, and dodged, it slamming CJ into a wall. Ryan ran to her aid,   
and charged his Ki power wildly. And Goten was doing the same. Just then, Goten shouted something.   
And his golden aura faded away completely as he sagged to the ground. Imperial Gohan floated above him,   
a hand pointed downwards. He had blasted Goten. And he moved to Ryan...  
  
Gohan was overcome with rage. "No! Not Goten too, he is my only family! Not Goten!" he thought.  
His aura charged more and more, and a Ki blast formed in his hand, flying at the other him before   
he knew he had charged it. He didn't care whether it hit or not, he dashed to Goten and Ryan, and grabbed them both.  
Then he faded out.  
  
He appeared beside Marron, who was groaning softly. "Marron, watch them! Ryan, stay with Goten   
for me. Okay?" But before Ryan answered, Gohan was running back to the fight.  
  
Akujin stood in the center of the Garden, and somehow Gohan understood the calmness he had.  
Akujin had been talking with Dende, he was calm now. He had learned how to fuse, with the dance!  
  
Dende bagan to glow blue, and suddenly he was in Gohan's mind. *Dende? What in the..?*  
  
*No time to explain Gohan..* And he somehow planted the dance steps for fusion into his mind.  
Gohan now knew how to, but would there be enough time to do it?  
  
Gohan looked at Akujin and nodded. The each pointed their fingers upwards, index fingers, and turned them   
to the left. Then to the right. They each sidestepped, parallel to each other, and repeated until   
a brilliant flash of light enveloped the two of them. Then their bodies began to merge together, and they each screamed.  
"Aahhhhhh!"  
  
The warrior that stood there was a sight to see. He stood with armor, the same as Akujin's, with an   
orange headband on his head, black hair tied back in a pony tail. His red/black eyes were wicked, and   
flame appeared to jump from each of them. He had on boots resembling Gohan's, fashioned to look   
like Goku's, and wristbands the same. And on the back of the armor was Gohan's Gi symbol, painted   
on the black armor.   
  
The warrior took a step forward. "You have gone too far, Imperial Scum! I am the greatest   
Warrior this world has ever seen, I am the Defender of Peace and Justice! I alone have the power   
to rock the Heavens, and shatter Hell itself! I am Akuhan, the greatest lifeform of all time!" He   
took another step forward, and posed, jagged blades ripping from his skin as he did so.  
  
He dashed at the two, blades extended, and hacked Gohan's arm. Blood came from the new cut,   
and he howled in pain. Akujin completely dodged, he knew how to use his blades.   
  
Akuhan floated into the sky, not caring if they would hit him or not. And his aura flared,   
a strange sight, with silver streaked in black. And his hair streaked silver, the headband busting.  
And then, it stood on end, red flecking in patches. He raised one wrist and purple and silver Ki   
energy formed within the palm. And it began to pulse with a throbbing energy.  
  
Akuhan had the power to turn the planet into rubble and waste. He had the power to make the   
Universe bow before him. And he focused a small amount of this power into a single Ki shot, and fired   
at the two Imperial Scumbags.  
  
Akujin took the hit directly in the chest, and he fell off of the tower. The Imperial Gohan   
dashed to his aid, flying off of the tower in order to catch him. But Akujin had powered up and they   
each tried to flee.   
  
By now, everyone was recovered, and flying after the two. Except for Akuhan, who stood,   
smirking at his own power. Then he landed on the Tower and slowly walked to the edge. He would beat   
them all to the two warriors. He jumped up, and in a blur, he disappeared.  
  
Akuhan was seen in front of Gohan before anyone knew what had happened, his fist slamming   
into his nose. And then his knee into his stomache. Afterwards his elbow flashed to his back, knocking   
him down towards the Earth. And Akuhan faded again.  
  
This time he was seen above Akujin, a Ki blast flying downwards at him. It hit Akujin squarely   
in the head, sending him flying down with Gohan. And the other resistance members had just made it   
to Akuhan. Then they all flew down at the two Imperial Warriors.  
  
Imperial Gohan had had enough. He cupped his hands above his head, formed a Ki blast, and fired   
at the members, while Akujin did the same. And they were each hit, dropping to the ground like flies..  
Even Goten and Ryan.  
  
Akuhan saw this, and breifly became overfilled with rage. But calm returned almost immediately.  
And he was flying at each of them, two Ki blasts forming.  
  
Before he realized he had fired them, they each were sent sprawling backwards. And he landed.  
Even as he walked, they were still flying backwards.  
  
And then something strange happened. A blur went past the two of them, for an instant a suit   
of Imperial Armor could be seen, before the blur and the two Imperials were gone. Gone!  
  
Rage filled Akuhan to the brim, but he controlled it. And he felt his mind and body..changing.  
His 30 minutes were up, and in a brilliant flash of light, the were unfused, each seen holding the ground, panting.  
  
Gohan panted. "That takes more energy than I thought. I am wiped out..And they got away!"  
  
Akujin nodded. "They did get away, but I have a feeling they will be back.."  
  
And then, out of nowhere, several hundred scouts appeared from nowhere.   
  
An impending sense of doom filled Gohan. Akuhan could kill them all with a flick of the wrist.  
And they didn't the energy to fuse again, not even enough energy to fight. "Everyone, back to back!"  
  
So they all got in a circle, their backs to each other, firing Ki blasts at them. At this rate,   
they would kill about fifty before they were killed. They were doomed.  
  
And then the flash of a sword was seen, and a young man with lavender colored hair appeared   
from nowhere. And then the lavender hair flashed Gold, his muscle bulged, and he stood in SSJ2.  
  
Gohan gasped. "Trunks! It's you!"   
  
The mysterious youth barely glanced at Gohan before fifty or so Scouts erupted in flame.   
And a man, his black cloak billowing in the wind, stood beside the so-called Trunks, his black hair   
falling to his shoulders. He had a high Ki energy. And he hurled fireballs and lightning bolts like   
Gohan or Akujin would Ki, but he used no Ki. He used something else..something Gohan couldn't name.  
  
Then, this Trunks-like boy faded, and several Scouts toppled over as if they were nothing.   
While the black cloaked man raised his palm, and the rest of the scouts erupted in flame. And then he   
looked at Gohan and Akujin, and fired a white blast of light at them and the others.  
  
Gohan suddenly felt refreshed, and his wounds and tiredness seemed to fade away.   
  
He stood up, and arched an eyebrow. "Who are you..?"  
  
The man bowed, "I am Magus, the so-called most powerful Mage of all time."  
  
"And..how did you find us? We were gonna look for you.."  
  
"When you feel a Ki energy that can destroy you in a mere second, you hunt it down. Normally, it's   
trouble."  
  
Gohan nodded, then turned to the lavender haired young man. "Trunks? You are..dead..I..saw   
you..you died..the day everyone else did. Only Goten and I survived..."  
  
The young man spoke. "What? I never died. And how did you know my name?"  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I am Gohan, and I saw your body when you were dead.."  
  
"Oh! Gohan! My father has sent me to get you! I am Trunks Jr...The son of Trunks!"  
  
"What?! Trunks was a baby, he couldn't have had a son!"  
  
"No. Mirai Trunks, remember? The one who warned you about the Androids and Cell?"  
  
"Oh yeah! So, how is your father? And what does he want?"  
  
Trunks Jr. looked down. "My father is ill. The population in our time is dying out, we may   
not live through the Androids' accursed killing spree. Father killed them both, but they still left   
their mark on the planet..There is no medicine in our time, there is no cure here for the antidote either.  
But there is one thing here that we don't have in our time, the Dragonballs. I came to gather the Dragonballs,   
and wish for a cure to his disease. Then I can go back to our time, and give it to my father!"  
  
Gohan shook his head sadly. "Poor Trunks. I wish we could help his time..Maybe..we might   
try something. Since we get two wishes.." He glanced at Akujin, who had a look of confusion. Of course.  
None of the resistance had been around during the fight with Cell, Gohan was the only one who had been there.  
  
So Gohan told all of the events leading up to the Cell Games, starting from Trunks's first   
arrival, all the way to Juuhachi-gou's absorbtion by Cell, to Trunks's first loss against the monster.  
And he breifly talked about how he had defeated Cell, his father's sacrifice, and how Vegeta and Goku   
had helped him destroy the monster known as Cell.  
  
Then Akujin nodded, understanding. "Of course he can have the second wish for his father.   
I only wish he would stay and help us, an extra Saiya-jin would be helpful, if what you say is true."  
  
Trunks Jr. was jumping up and down with excitement. And all of a sudden, Gohan noticed the resemblance   
that he had with his father. His hair was cropped short, like Trunks's when he first arrived, he wore   
a similar outfit to Trunks's Capsule Corp. jacket, and he had a sword. No, not a sword. The sword.   
Trunks's old sword.  
  
Magus spoke up. "I allowed Trunks to accompany because I assumed some extra strength may be needed.   
I alone, with all my magic and fighting abilities, may not have been able to take a third of the Scouts.   
And, Trunks didn't tell me of his problem.." He trailed off, then pulled out an orange ball, the size of   
a baseball. An orange ball, with 2 stars. The 2 Star Dragonball!  
  
Magus handed it to Gohan. "So this is a Dragonball. I have often wondered what they looked   
like. Now, I put mine in your keeping. I trust you use your other wish well. Tell me, what is it   
you will wish for? To rid yourselves of the Empire?"  
  
Gohan laughed softly, grimly. "I wish it worked that way. The Dragon can only grant as much   
as his Creator, no more than that. He can grant immortality, raise the dead, but only once per person.   
And he can do so much more than that. No, it's not that simple. As to what we will wish for, a set   
of Potarra rings. The Earrings of Fusion, I guess you could call them.."  
  
Magus nodded. "So, I assume you and the Demon over there were the ones who fused. Which is   
why you were so drained of energy earlier..Interesting.." Magus had a calculating look in his eyes.  
  
"I also know the location of another Dragonball, but I will take a price for the location.   
Seeing as how I could get two wishes of my own, should I take that one back and find the others.   
Is that fair?"  
  
Gohan bit his lip, then nodded. "Name your price."  
  
Magus grinned. "I need an apprentice. Two, maybe. The boy over there-Goten?-, he will do.   
And the one beside him."  
  
Gohan and CJ both shouted "WHAT?!"  
  
Magus shook his head. "They have almost low power levels compared to each of you, and they   
could learn magic and become two of the most powerful Mages of all time. And I would train them   
in the Martial Arts. I know something of them, they would grow stronger."  
  
Gohan looked at CJ, then to Goten. "How about it, little bro? Would you like to burn Imperial   
Scouts like they were ants?"  
  
Goten grinned. "Uh huh! Yeah! That'll be so cool! Throwing fireballs, and lightning to!"  
  
CJ looked to Ryan. Ryan said, "If Goten goes, I am all for it. It'll be great!" And he smiled.  
  
Gohan looked back to Magus. "Then it's settled. As long as they are treated well, and get   
some training in both arts. And if you want to train them quickly.." He paused. "There is a place,   
The Room of Spirit and Time, atop The Lookout of Guardians, that allows you one year's worth the training   
in one day. But you can only have two days in at the most, for the door will disappear forever if   
you take longer than that. I wasn't going to let Goten go in myself, but if it will help him come   
back sooner, I guess he can go in..."  
  
Magus smiled. "Don't worry, Goten and Ryan shall be fine. And, would you mind if I came along   
with you for part of the way? Gathering the Dragonballs would be an adventure, even Mages get bored   
with the same old spells and attacks. And, Trunks would surely come if I did. He has seen what I can do,   
right Trunks?"  
  
Trunks nodded absent-mindedly. He was staring at the Dragonball.  
  
Gohan's face took on a grim expression once more. "I have two Dragonballs at home. Mr. Popo   
is getting three of them. And you know of one, and there is one here. All in all, that is seven.   
If the one you speak of isn't one of Popo's, that is."  
  
Everyone nodded. "So then, we must go to my home and gather my two. That shall be our next   
step..." His grim expression got grimmer, he really didn't want to go to his old house..where..it had   
happened. Memories came back already, but he shut them. "We leave now!" And he charged up his   
Ki aura and took off in the direction of his home, leaving the others to follow.  
  
  
  
So, they entrusted Ryan and Goten to the greatest Mage of all Time, Magus. And they had   
discovered that all 7 Dragonballs may come easier than they thought. Maybe...  
  
  
  
~Woo! Sorry, this one took two days to write. No excerpt today, tomorrow's "Episode" of Dragonball Z,   
The Dark Empire Saga, is actually rather emotional for Gohan. Anyways..uh..Check tomorrow, it may be posted.   
Maybe. See yah 'round!~ 


	6. Chapter 5: With Pain Comes Power and Pea...

Gohan flew home in silence, mirrrored by the others. Gohan and Goten were going home. Where   
it had happened..Where Gohan discovered yet another pool of hidden strength, through the loss of all   
he had come to care for. A high price for power. Too high..  
  
Once Goten had asked Gohan if he could come, and Gohan said, "It's your home, too. You may   
not remember it, but it is. You have as many rights as me to come.." And then Gohan had sped up,   
full speed, just short of Super Saiya-jin. Anyone could see he was eager to go there and leave, and   
probably never go back again.  
  
Gohan glanced back, they were slowing down again. Gohan nearly growled. "Everyone, except   
Goten, wait here! We will go and get the Dragonballs! It won't take very long!" They were a few miles   
from where Gohan and Goten's house stood, empty, desserted, lonely.  
  
Gohan nodded to Goten, and they went SSJ to gain speed. They made it to their house within   
2 minutes.   
  
Gohan walked around the ghostly home, feeling emotion swell up in him. He could feel it all.  
Hate, rage, love, loss, sorrow, pain. He couldn't stand it much longer. He had to hurry.  
  
He walked past Goten, who was staring at their home, and went straight inside.   
  
Inside, there were two chests above a fireplace. Two small chests. And above them, a brightly   
polished red stick hung in a matching sheathe. The Power Pole.( I am using this term for dubbies,   
as they wouldn't know what I was talking about if I said it's Japanese name..)  
  
Goten had followed Gohan, after realizing Gohan had gone past him. When Gohan turned around   
to look at Goten, he saw Goten staring at the Power Pole. Gohan smiled. It had once been his father's,   
and once his. Now Goten could use it.  
  
Gohan went to the Power Pole and the two small chests, and picked up the mystical weapon   
first. He placed it on Goten's shoulders, it hanging down. Goten looked exactly like Chibi Goku.  
Gohan smiled faintly, and then handed Goten both of the chests. "Go on and tell them I will be awhile.   
I have to..do something."  
  
Goten looked worried for an instant, and then smiled and took off.  
  
Gohan sat down in the middle of the room, quietly for a time. Looking at the wall, he reflected   
his life since that dreadful days all those years ago.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Gohan stood, quivering with rage. "No! How could I have let them down? Agh! None of them would   
be dead if I hadn't been knocked out! It's not fair! They only tried to help me! I can't stand this!"  
he thought. Teeth gritted, his golden aura slowly shifted to a pale shade of silver. His pupils changed   
from emerald green to an icy blue, his hair returned to its Super Saiya-jin look, then turning silver.  
With clenched fists, he shouted, "How could you? You monster! They meant to defend me, not harm you!  
If you hadn't attacked me, they wouldn't have touched you!" His voice shook with pain, rage.   
"How could I have let them down again? Just like with Cell! It's not fair!" Tears streaming down his   
face, he powered up more, draining the pool of new-found power dry. "AHHHHHH!"  
  
"It was neccesary. Together they could have hurt me..we wouldn't want that, now would we?  
You should join the Empire, we could use you. With the proper training, of course..."  
  
Gohan shook with the rage and guilt that came over him. "So..it was my fault! All dead, because   
I am who I am! Because of me winning a stupid fight, they all died! All of them!" he thought.   
The tears continued down his face as he cupped his hands to the side, gathering Ki energy.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" he shouted, and the energy pulsed, expanding more and more. As he let it go,   
he screamed. "HAAAAA!" The energy blast flew at the Imperial Scout.  
  
"Oh hell! Noooooo!" Those were his last words as he was obliterated...  
  
Gohan powered down, tired and out of energy, weeping softly. It was all his fault, he literally   
killed his own family, and his best friends. Because he was who he was, because he had destroyed Cell.  
The sense of guilt was overwhelming, and lasted to this day.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Gohan stood up where he was, all of the emotions he had so long locked up now streaming forth   
in an overwhelming tirade. He could not take it any longer.  
  
Gohan screamed in the center of the room, in his house, and his aura appeared, larger than ever.  
It began to pulsate and grow, and lightning struck from the now gathering storms. "How could I have   
done that to them? How?! All I ever wanted was peace, I did not want them dead!"  
  
His hair shifted, looking much like Son Goku's when went SSJ, except silver. His aura doubled,   
Ki and Speed and Strength increased by ten-fold, his feet planting firmly into the ground.  
  
"AAHHH!" Lightning bursted from the ceiling, from the clouds, onto Gohan. Or maybe from Gohan.  
It pulsated around him, throbbing with energy. And it struck around him.   
  
Outside, the tops of a few nearby mountains shook, and then collapsed altogether. Rocks exploded,   
trees lifted from the ground and snapped in two, the ground shook as the skies darkened.  
  
Quickly, Gohan tried to put his emotions in check, but they were too strong now. His training   
Gi, the Goku look-alike one, became tore in more than one spot due to the electricity around him.   
His entire body quivered with power, from his toes to the tips of his now-silver hair.  
  
Finally Gohan's rage subsided, as did the guilt. His power faded away, and his hair and other   
features returned to normal at last. He stood there, panting. Had he done this? His power? He couldn't   
bear to think of what had happened had he not controlled his emotions.   
  
Then he sat down, and wept. He wept like a baby. For several hours he wept, and then finally fell   
asleep. His last thoughts were "If I had not been so weak, they would still be alive"...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan awoke to find the sun shining, and birds singing. He stood up, and saw destruction.   
The entire house was destroyed, although it could be repaired. He walked around the remains of his   
living room, and saw a picture on the floor. A picture, still complete. The glass had been shattered,   
but the picture was not harmed. He bent over to pick it up, and smiled slightly.  
  
It was the *famous* photo of Goku holding Gohan on his shoulder, hugging ChiChi, with the Ox King   
behind them. Gohan grinned, then tucked it under his belt. Goten might like to see what his father and mother   
looked like. And his grandfather.  
  
When he saw what was outside, it really shocked him. One of the mountains lay crumbled,   
wood from what looked like snapped trees littered the ground. And broken stones were everywhere.  
  
"It must have been from last night.." he said warily. Then he charged up his aura, and took   
off, toward Goten and the others.  
  
About ten minutes later, he was floating above a small camp ground, where Akujin and the others   
were. He floated down to them, smiling a bit.  
  
Akujin looked at Gohan. "I suppose all of that last night was from you? Did you get attacked?  
I have never felt that much power, not even from Turon himself!"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I just had a..bad night. I remembered things. Please, let's just eat.   
I am hungry!" He rubbed his stomache, and everyone laughed a bit.  
  
  
  
So, Gohan recovered the two Dragonballs and the Power Pole, and actually ascended Mystic.   
He had achieved the status of True Super Saiya-jin, and let out the trapped feelings. Finally, he could   
have a little peace of mind....  
  
  
  
~Like, I am sooo sorry this took so long! It is hard to illustrate the feelings, you know..   
Er..like, A good deal of my time went into The History of Akujin, another of my stories. It's one page   
long, but it gets the whole idea done. Check it out! And please, review! I should have the next   
story out sometme this week, but what with the Holidays and all, I may not get it until just short of  
Christmas. It all depends..Anyways, Ja ne!~ 


	7. Chapter 6: Kolaan, Lord of Darkness

"Okay, Magus. Tell me again. Where is it?", Son Gohan said.  
  
"..I can't believe you! Do you EVER listen?! I already said it! The WEST!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Jeeze! Okay, West then. Everyone, get ready." Marron and Ivy both floated up,   
Ivy using the aid of her wings. Goten and Ryan both became enveloped in a white Aura before blasting   
beside the two women. CJ followed, then Akujin and Magus and Trunks Jr. Then Gohan, last of all.   
  
"Magus, you lead us. Okay? Good."  
  
Magus sped West, using a technique for flying Gohan had no notion of. He'd have to ask him   
sometime. But not now.   
  
About two hours later, after a long silence, they arrived at a black tower. Gohan nearly gawked.  
"I-is..this..the..the..Dark Empire's location? We can't it here!" Akujin went ahead and gawked.  
  
"No way, silly fool. This is where the old Mages used to work. Now there are but a few. I am   
one of the few left. Our leader, Kolaan, keeps the Dragonball."  
  
"Wait..I thought YOU were the Master of Mages." Goten and Gohan said, in a monotone.   
  
"I am. But I am only second. There are a few levels of rank. I am the Master, Kolaan is the   
Leader. He holds more authority than I."  
  
"Ohh..Good! Then I'll be right back!" Gohan's image blurred slightly, then dissappeared altogether.   
He appeared, appeared is the only word to use, in the Main Hall.  
  
"Here little Mage..I need to ask a favor of you!" As if hearing the summon, a shadow slowly   
wound up in front of Gohan. It slowly took on a shape, that of a man, only an inch shorter than Gohan.   
He had red hair, tied at the nape of the neck in a tail, and black, flowing robes, all about him. His   
black eyes spoke of long years at his business, slightly aged faced spoke of hard times. He had a slight   
muscular build, and appeared to be an easy fight, should it come to that. Gohan nearly grinned.  
  
"Who are you, and how'd you get in? Only a Mage can open those doors," Kolaan said solemnly.  
  
"I am Gohan. I defeated Cell a few years back. Remember that major threat to the Earth? Thought so.   
I have met Magus, actually I traveled here with him, and I have come to ask for your Dragonball. Please,   
let me have it."  
  
From under the hood of his robes, Gohan barely noticed Kolaan's arched eyebrow. Kolaan's hands   
tightened on the starr that Gohan just noticed in his hands. A staff, black wood, with a..a..Dragonball!   
The six star ball! "Gohan, are you, now? How can you be Gohan? I must have..proof. And then, and only   
then, may we arrange a deal."  
  
Gohan grinned. "Very well.." Gohan's eyes tightened slightly, and he raised up to his full   
height. The small amount of air in the room began to stir, then eventually whirled around Son Gohan.  
His aura charged up, a plain white one, and then it slowly turned to a Golden Yellow color. "..Are you ready?"   
  
Kolaan looked on, not moving, not blinking. Just looking.  
  
Gohan's hair flashed yellow, then back to black, then yellow again. "Aaaah!" His slowly-changing   
aura exploded into a burst of Golden Ki energy, and his hair glew a brilliant yellow. His pupils   
became a deep emerald Green. Gohan's facial features hadn't changed, yet. Slowly the ground began shaking,   
and Gohan floated into the air. "Haaaaaahhh!" His aura exploded again, this time larger, and his hair   
became spikier than before. Small bolts of lightning could be seen reverberating off of Gohan's entire body.   
Gohan landed in front of Kolaan, aura still blazing. "Is that proof enough, or must I do more?"  
  
Kolaan waved his hand slowly. "No, I recognize the energy pattern. It is you. I thank you, Gohan.   
All that time ago, I was afraid that we would have to go and duel Cell. Our magic could beat him.   
But I didn't want to lose a single Mage. We owe you many thanks." Kolaan nodded slowly.   
  
Gohan grinned, and his aura faded totally. "So you'll give me the Dragonball?"  
  
Kolaan shook his head. "No, I said we could make a deal. You need to listen more..."  
  
Gohan got a large sweatdrop on the side of his head, and openly gawked. (Oh yes! First time!   
Classic Anime sign, baby! The sweatdrop!) "..Okay then. What do you want? I don't have much..I have   
a kintoun." (That is the Flying Nimbus...)  
  
Kolaan once again shook his head. "No, that won't do. I say we fight. Winner keeps the Dragonball.   
But, should I win, I get something of yours."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"What do you got?"  
  
"Uhm...I don't have much. Hm..I can't make it an uneven deal. That's no fair. Let's see.."   
Gohan paused for a few minutes, deep in thought. "Well..I do have..these!" Gohan pulled out a small leather   
pouch that was at his belt. "These are sensu beans. They restore your body to full power, heal wounds,   
restore any powers you may have, as well as fill you up!"  
  
Kolaan nodded again, slowly. "I see. I could use those. Very well then. Deal." Kolaan's shape   
slowly turn all black, and began rotating. "Begin!" All that could be seen was a black shadow moving   
on the ground.  
  
Gohan looked around, at the shadow, openly confused. "What..?" Then shadows sprang forward,   
from everywhere, taking human form, but still black.  
  
On impulse, Gohan charged one and threw a fist towards it. His hand went through the shadow, though,   
and its knee jabbed Gohan in the gut, leaving him doubled-over in pain. "Wha..? How can I hurt them?!"  
  
Kolaan's voice rang with soft laughter from all over the room. "Didn't I tell you? I control Shadows. It's my special   
ability from being a Mage. Mortals can't harm them, but they can harm mortals!"   
  
"Gah!" Gohan exploded into Mystic SSJ, then to True SSJ. He fired a silver blast at a wall, not meaning   
to hit anything, but it DID hit a Shadow-warrior. The Shadow convulsed, and exploded, leaving no signs   
of its existance. "Ah hah! Now I know how to harm them!"   
  
Gohan floated into the air, and began firing rapid Ki blasts at each of the shadows. In turn,   
each convulsed like the first, and exploded. Kolaan's shadow moved forward, to the middle of the room.   
  
"How did..did..you figure that out? You have good Ki energy..Negative only makes Shadows stronger.   
I suppose I'll have to face you." The shadow took on Kolaan's human form, but stayed a Shadow, and cupped   
its hands to its sides, like the Kame Hame Ha. A ball could be seen growing from it, a black ball.   
"Shadow Blast!" (It's like..the Shadow Kame Hame Ha.)  
  
Gohan cupped his hands to his sides, and formed a hasty Kame Hame Ha and fired, countering.   
Gohan being in True SSJ, both were sent flying into Kolaan, sending him sprawling on the ground. And   
the blackness faded off of him, showing physical features once more.  
  
Gohan floated down, and landed. "Do you admit defeat, Kolaan, Shadow Master?"  
  
"..Yes." The staff floated towards Gohan, and he reached forward and jerked off the Dragonball.   
  
"Alright! Great! That's another!" Gohan's Ki erupted, and then died down totally. His hair   
returned to normal, and he was in Normal form once more.  
  
"Hey Kolaan...We could use your skill. Since the Imperials have negative Ki, they couldn't harm   
your Shadows."  
  
"Imperials..? Wah..?" was Kolaan's response.  
  
So Gohan hastily explained all of it, and Kolaan nodded. "It is my duty to help. And besides,   
I NEED some fun."  
  
Gohan grabbed Kolaan, and faded out of the room, appearing with the others.   
  
Akujin grinned. "Took you long enough. We felt your Ki, Gohan. Do we kill him?" He nodded to   
Kolaan.  
  
"No, no! He joined us!"  
  
Magus floated towards Kolaan. "Hello, Kolaan. I have two new pupils for you." He pointed towards   
Ryan and Goten.  
  
Kolaan shook his head, he seemed to do that often enough. "No, Magus. I'm leaving. I'll be   
helping the Resistance fight the Empire. My help could be useful, and it is my duty."  
  
Magus nodded. "Very well. I will train them in our ways. And in the Martial Arts as well."   
  
Magus moved to Goten and Ryan. "Ready?"  
  
Goten flew to Gohan. "I'll miss you, Gohan. But I'm going to be stronger than you! Just you wait   
and see!" Goten floated slowly to Magus.   
  
"Bye, Goten! And have a nice time, will you? Train hard, in both ways. I want to see you in a year!"  
  
Ryan floated to CJ, slowly, and hugged her. "Bye, mom. I'll miss you."   
  
"I'll miss you too, Ryan." And she waved bye, as he floated off to Magus.  
  
"..Now are you two ready?"  
  
Both nodded in agreement, and Magus's body flashed, as they all disappeared.  
  
"Well, now we almost have them, right, Trunks?" Gohan floated to Trunks Junior, who had been   
watching silently. He merely nodded. He never seemed to show much emotion as of late.   
  
Gohan would have to fix that. "Oh yeah. Now Magus has paid his debt. That's four Dragonballs."  
  
"Okay then! Akujin, CJ, everyone! Welcome Kolaan to the crew!"   
  
  
So, Kolaan joins the Resistance, Goten and Magus and Ryan leave, and one more Dragonball falls in their hands.  
  
*~Oh my God! I updated! Go me! Like..I have purposefully not been posting them. Too lazy. I'll get another   
one up *soon*..Uhhh..Trunks is gonn-..Better not spoil the plot. ^_^;; Anywho..Like..There'll be excerpts.   
Some. More. Soon. Anyways..like..Ja ne.~* 


	8. Chapter 7: Losing Things

::Son Gohan walks out on stage::   
Son Gohan: Okay. Seeing as how SonGohan has actually GOTTEN COMPLAINTS about not having a   
disclaimer, here it is. He DOES NOT OWN DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, OR DRAGONBALL GT. Nor Chrono Trigger,   
now that I think about it.   
SonGohan: Gee. o_O Dude. Like..Sweet!! I got to hire more people to do that! o.@;   
::An explosion is seen, and we are gone, the people in the fic appearing, as well as the setting::   
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Gohan and the crew landed softly on Dende's Lookout, looking around. Normally, Mr. Popo would   
be outside, gardening or some other odd chore he would like to do, but he was hunting three dragonballs, so   
he wouldn't be here for a few more days. Dende would be inside, monitoring Earth's problems with a keen eye,   
no doubt. If not, and Gohan doubted he missed his guess, Dende would be asleep.   
  
"Gohan!" Dende came rushing out, arms spread wide open. "Mr. Popo is here! He has the three   
Dragonballs he promised! Hurry! Mr. Popo, bring them out, please!"  
  
Popo came rushing out, carefully clutching each ball. Akujin walked up to Gohan, and whispered, "So   
what is the Dragon like, anyways?"   
  
"You'll see." Gohan pulled the Dragonball he got from Kolaan and one he kept in a pouch out, and   
nodded to Akujin, who pulled out two from his armor. Gohan took them from him, and set them down.   
  
"Dragon! Come out and gr-HEY! What in the world?!" Gohan looked in front of him, where a young   
man he guessed women might find cute had suddenly appeared. But the man was not interested in Gohan, he was   
looking at Akujin.   
  
"Hello, Prince Akujin. I am Valnir Hellrane, a Demon Warrior from Hell."  
  
"What in the world? You aren't a Demon! You are Human. Look at your face."  
  
Valnir shrugged, a sly grin on his face, then snapped his fingers. His body flashed red for   
an instant, and he changed. The new body that stood before them vaguely resembled Akujin, though he   
made Akujin look peaceful, with his scowl and scarred-up face. The blades extending from his arms   
were crooked and pointy, unlike Akujin's slender ones. And his armor was...Imperial Armor!  
  
"Whoever you are, leave now! Get off of this tower, Imperial Scum!" Gohan shouted.  
  
But Valnir Hellrane did not seem to notice Gohan. "Akujin, come with me. You do know who I   
am now, right?"  
  
Akujin nodded blankly. "You were on the council. In Hell. Who wanted to rule all Hell in my   
father's place. I remember."  
  
"Very good. Did you know I also helped in the decision to make you into two beings. I also   
hired the Assassin for your father."  
  
"You lie! My father is not dead! He was alive when I was last in Hell!"  
  
"It has been a long time, Prince."  
  
"You LIE!" Akujin slammed his fist into Valnir's nose, only to be kneed in the gut. Valnir   
faded out, as well as Akujin. Then they appeared above the exchanging rapid kicks and punches, neither   
showing much harm or damage, in the least.   
  
"Everyone, get back!" Gohan exploded into True SSJ, looking like Goku in SSJ, with silver hair and aura,   
and blue eyes, with slightly larger muscles. "Everyone, get back!" He flew up to aid Akujin, but Valnir   
was heading to the other side of the Tower.   
  
Gohan and Akujin followed, Akujin's aura flaring red and black, Gohan's silver and white.   
"Come on, Valnir! Show me what you got!" Akujin growled, and dived down at him, arms aimed towards his chest, blades   
extended to their full length. Gohan merely watched for the moment.  
  
Suddenly Akujin was slammed to the ground, Valnir on top of him, about to stab him in the gut,   
when Gohan appeared beside Valnir. "Valnir, what's up?" He slammed his knee into Valnir's nose, sending   
him flying into a wall, rubble and loose granite falling atop of him.   
  
"You sorry..whatever! I'll kill you both, now!" was Valnir's slighty muffled response.  
  
Gohan and Akujin both floated into the air, nodding silently to each other. Gohan's eyes   
flashed all white, then normal, then all white again, completely blanked out, whereas Akujin's turned   
completely red, small bolts of red and black Ki bouncing off of his, silver off of Gohan's.  
  
Gohan's silver aura exploded around him, as Akujin's exploded into his red and black one.  
Akujin placed his hands in a stance Gohan had never seen, bolts of Ki bouncing off of his hands.   
Gohan put his hands in the Final Flash stance, gathering Ki energy, then moved it into the Kamehameha   
stance. "Final Destroyer HAH!" Gohan shouted, and at the same time Akujin shouted "Haramugeden!" and   
fired a pulsing black Ki blast at Valnir, while Gohan's white Ki blast went in the same path.  
About halfway to Valnir, they hit each other, merging into one, Akujin and Gohan still adding power to it.  
  
Valnir was hit, and went flying through the main Palace atop the tower, the Darkened skies beginning to   
rumble softly with thunder. Akujin and Gohan landed beside each other. Their eyes had returned to normal,   
and Gohan felt exhausted.  
  
They dashed to where Valnir was, and saw he wasn't there. "WHAT?! Where IS he?!"  
  
Dende, CJ, and the rest of the people had rushed inside of the main Palace. Gohan just noticed.  
  
Akujin was already there. "Well, Valnir's gone. Now we can make the wish. Where'd you put the Dragonballs?"  
  
"We left them out there. We didn't have enough time to grab them. We thought Gohan or you   
would make sure no harm came to them anyways..." CJ said softly.  
  
"Gohan! Go get them!" Akujin shouted, a touch of fear in his voice.  
  
Gohan wandered to where they were, and growled at what he saw.   
  
Nothing. They had been taken. It had all been a trap, so that he could steal them. "VALNIR!!"  
Gohan's scream echoed far and wide, and he exploded into True SSJ once more. The Tower shook, the skies rumbled,   
but each were nothing compared to Gohan's rage.   
  
  
  
So after they finally got all seven Dragonballs in their grasp, they were taken away, by the   
mysterious Demon Warrior Valnir Hellrane....  
  
  
~*Hey! Done! So, does it sound good yet? It gets way better. The next chapter, "Revenge", is pretty cool.   
Anyways, I have a friend, his pen name is Demon Lord Akujin, and he basically has a fic filling in the years   
I skipped in my "The History of Akujin". He'd know it better, since he plays Akujin the Role Playing stuff.   
Anyways, here's his link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=567132   
Hope you like it!!*~ 


	9. Chapter 8: An Unlikely Alliance(Part 1)

::Son Gokou clambers out on stage::   
Son Gokou: Hey everyone! Do I say it now, Gohan?  
SonGohan: . . .Yes. Yes you do. If you want to keep your pride as the Ultimate Steak-jin of all time,   
you will do it now, and do it right.  
::Gokou clenches his teeth, and growls::  
Son Gokou: I can do it!!  
Son Gokou: SonGohan in NO way owns Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or even the half-ass trip Dragonball GT!  
SonGohan: ::Claps:: Go, my Steak-jin father. ::Whispers:: Sometimes he's worse than Vegeta. . .  
::An explosion is seen, and we are gone, the people in the fic appearing, as well as the setting::   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Come on, Akujin! Only use two should go! We're the fastest by far, and the others would   
slow us down! If we can catch him, we may not need to fight! But if we don't, THERE WILL BE A FIGHT!"  
  
"No, Gohan! We will need all the help we can get! I am sure! Valnir is stronger than he looks!   
Come on, you know I want him dead! He caused SO many things back home...! But we'll lose if we don't   
all go!"  
  
"We're wasting time, Akujin!" Gohan's Ki flames kicked up around him as he sped off towards   
Valnir's Ki.  
  
Akujin sighed. "Okay, if you wanna follow, follow. I have to stop Gohan from killing himself!"   
Akujin's black and red Ki flames kicked up around as he flew off towards Gohan.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Akujin caught up with Gohan, but mainly because Gohan stood floating   
in one spot, looking down.   
  
Gohan floated down, immitated by Akujin, in some brush. They could see Valnir, with the Dragonballs   
setting beside him. He wasn't making a wish, just standing there. "Sorry planning bastard.." Akujin   
muttered.  
  
Suddenly, two shapes materialized next to Valnir. In Imperial Armor. It was the clones, Imperial   
Gohan and Imperial Akujin! "So, do we take them now, Lord Valnir?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Valnir flipped up behind Imperial Gohan and kicked him towards a wall as he landed, knocking him   
senseless. "You, clone-of-Akujin, are coming with me."  
  
"What about the Dragonballs.." was Imperial Akujin's muttered reply.  
  
"I could care less about the damned orange baseballs! You are a Demon, and I can use more   
of my own kind." Valnir's eyes flashed green, and Imperial Akujin's did as well.   
  
"Yes. I understand." Imperial Akujin's voice sounded almost like he had no will of his own, that   
he had no emotion.   
  
Akujin stood up from where they were Gohan and he were hiding, and walked to Valnir, his eyes green   
as well. "I too shall come with you.." His voice sounded exactly like the Imperial's.   
  
"Shit! Akujin!" Gohan jumped out of hiding and grabbed Akujin's hand, but he jerked it away.   
Valnir came at him, and punched him square in the gut, leaving Gohan sprawled on the ground, holding his gut.   
He brought his foot to the side of both Akujins' heads, and knocked them out. "I can't risk it.   
I'll be able to control their minds better back at my hideout." And his image blurred slightly, then disappeared   
altogether, as well both Akujins's.  
  
Gohan rolled on the ground slightly. "Oh crap..I should have came sooner! Damnit! Why do I always   
FUCK UP?!" Gohan screamed at himself as he stood up.  
  
"Because you are a screw-up, and you can do nothing right at all." Imperial Gohan said, standing   
beside Gohan.  
  
"You sorry little..I'm going to finish you off now!" Gohan shouted as he started going   
into True SSJ.   
  
But stopped when Imperial Gohan said, "Why kill me? Listen, fool. You have no chance of getting   
your friend back without me. I know where Valnir's hideout is. And I can't beat him alone, nor can you.   
But if we work together, it just may work."  
  
"Why should I trust you?!" Gohan shouted, his fists clenched tightly.  
  
"..Heh heh. I wouldn't want to trust me if I were in your shoes, but I would. I want my partner   
back. I won't try to harm you for as long it takes to get both of them back. After that point, we   
can kill each other all we want. Truce?" The Imperial put his hand out.  
  
Gohan shook his head no, but then slowly nodded and reached for the other's hand. "Truce." he said   
finally.   
  
"Very well. Let's go. I can get use there in a second or two, then we just have to fight   
our way through."  
  
"No. First I will drop the Dragonballs off at Dende's Lookout. You'll come with me."  
  
Gohan gathered up the Dragonballs and handed three of them to the other who looked like him, and grabbed   
his hand. From observing his father, he had secretly learned the Instantaneous Movement(Instant Transmisson)   
and used it now to get to Dende's.  
  
Gohan and his clone appeared at the Tower. "Hey! I have the Dragonballs! Me and my..clone   
are going to go save Akujin and his clone! No time to explain! Bye!" He and his clone handed the Dragonballs   
to Dende, and this time the Imperial grabbed Gohan's hand. Placing his forefingers to his head,   
he used the Instantaneous Movement straight to a dark cave. Valnir's Hideout.  
  
"Kind of..uh..shabby, wouldn't you say?" said Gohan.  
  
"Oh, this is the entrance. You'll see the real Hideout once we get inside."  
  
  
So, we have it. An unlikely alliance has been made. Can Gohan and the Imperial Gohan save their friends,   
or is it a doomed cause? And what happens after?  
  
  
~* WooHoo! Muahahahaha! Cool, isn't it? Imperial Gohan and Gohan teamed up. Eh heh..Next chapter   
will be cool. The Unlikely Alliance(Part 2)..Oh yeah! Here is a lovely excerpt for you! Excerpt:"  
  
Gohan and Imperial Gohan walked down the halls, to where they saw two kneeling bodies, in front   
of a large door. "Akujin!" Gohan shouted. One of them looked up defiantly. "Leave." was all he said.   
  
"Come on, Aku! Let's go now!"  
  
"You fool. I said go. Now leave, before I gut your sorry Saiya-jin ass."  
  
Gohan growled, and nodded to the other Gohan. They each charged their partner, slamming their knees   
into their guts as one, in perfect movement together.   
  
"What's going on out here?!" Valnir's voice rang through the room as his image appeared behind   
them.   
":End Excerpt  
So, sounds good, right? I hope so! Anyways, check soon.*~ 


	10. Chapter 9: An Unlikely Alliance(Part 2)

::Vegeta appears from nowhere, centered on the stage, arms crossed::  
Vegeta: Why am I doing this..? Why should the Prince of all Saiya-jin Warriors do louzy disclaimers   
for no pay whatsoever for some hyped-up kid..?  
SonGohan: ..Because I'm the author. I have power. Shall I tell of your obsesession with Usagi and   
the Sailor Senshi..? Or maybe the fear of the Pink bunn-  
Vegeta: NOOO!!! I'll talk, I'll talk!!  
SonGohan: ...That's better, foo'.  
Vegeta: ..Yeah. D'you THINK this dumbfuck owns Dragonball or Dragonball Z?! Why would you be READING   
it if he owned it? WHY?! You'd be watching it on the damned Television thing!!!   
SonGohan: ..Cold. But it gets to the point. On with the show.   
::An explosion is seen, and we are gone, the people in the fic appearing, as well as the setting::   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So, you're sure this is it? I mean, how do we get in?" Gohan asked.  
  
"..Simple." Imperial Gohan raised his palm, it facing the wall, and charged a Ki blast. It grew,   
and pulsated, then flew at the wall. What remained of the wall afterwards was not much to talk about.  
  
"Well..that DOES work..but won't it warn Valnir?" Gohan said, once more asking a question.  
  
"..Of course. I plan on killing him for using me and my partner. I don't care what you do, afterwards.   
Just don't get in my way when I fight Valnir. Got it?"  
  
"No, you've got it wrong. You see, I'M going to fight Valnir," Son Gohan said.  
  
"..Whatever." Imperial Gohan shrugged, walking farther inside.  
  
The strange duet walked through many twists and turns, it becoming a little more civalized   
the farther they went. Now, there were torches, and a carpet. A red carpet. Lined with gold.  
  
"So, how long will this take?" Son Gohan said, annoying Imperial Gohan once more.  
  
"Does it fucking MATTER?! We'll get there soon enough!"  
  
"You better watch your tongue, fool. I'll kick your ass from here to Valnir and back if you   
don't lighten up a bit. We ARE partners right now, ya know."  
  
"..Whatever.."  
  
The walls seemed to be getting closer together, but Gohan just supposed it was a small amount of   
paranoia. He didn't realize that the walls WERE MOVING...  
  
Imperial Gohan pushed Gohan back with one hand. "Damnit!! Why didn't I see this?! The walls are   
closing in on us!"  
  
"So?" Gohan exploded into True SSJ, the silver aura and SSJ-like hair and all. "We'll just run to the   
other end!" Gohan dashed off at full speed, and was thrown back by some force...  
  
"I sometimes wonder how you ever survive, fool. You can only move as fast as is needed, no   
faster. This is Demon work, for sure.."  
  
Gohan sighed. "This is not good.." He and Imperial Gohan slowly edged along, the walls getting   
closer and closer together, they speeding up a bit as the walls did so.  
  
Finally, they reached the end. The wall snapped together, and then was a full five feet across   
once more.  
  
"This place is kinda weird.."  
  
"..Shut up."  
  
They walked along, now the floor was in stone tile, with the carpet.   
  
Gohan and Imperial Gohan walked down the halls, to where they saw two kneeling bodies, in front   
of a large door. "Akujin!" Gohan shouted. One of them looked up defiantly. "Leave." was all he said.   
  
"Come on, Aku! Let's go now!"  
  
"You fool. I said go. Now leave, before I gut your sorry Saiya-jin ass."  
  
Gohan growled, and nodded to the other Gohan. They each charged their partner, slamming their knees   
into their guts as one, in perfect movement together.   
  
"What's going on out here?!" Valnir's voice rang through the room as his image appeared behind   
them.   
  
"Fuck! Gohan, take care of the two Akus! I'll get Valnir!" Imperial Gohan growled as a black   
and green aura enveloped him. They both zanzoukened(faded) away.  
  
"God. He's such a stuck-up. I don't see how he could be my clone.."   
  
By now, both Akujins were out cold. For now.  
  
"Oy.." Gohan picked up both Akujins. "Now, how do I fix you guys?"  
  
Suddenly, Akujin's arm shot out at Gohan's face, Imperial Akujin's not far behind from the   
other side.   
  
Gohan had no way to dodge, and he dropped the two as he flew into a wall.  
  
"Aku..I hate to do this..." He cupped his hands at his sides, gathering Ki energy. "But you're   
leaving me no choice...Kame Hame Hah!"  
  
The energy flared, and dissipated very quickly as Valnir appeared inbetween them, holding an unconscious   
Imperial Gohan.   
  
"Now, why are you fighting my lovely slaves? I should kill you now," was all Valnir said.   
  
"I'm going to send you back to Hell." Gohan's aura flared silver and white,   
pulsating, and his eyes went white, no sign of his pupils was visible.  
  
"We'll see, Son Gohan. We'll see." Valnir's blades jerked out of his hands.   
  
Gohan's knee shot out at Valnir as Valnir dropped Imperial Gohan to spinkick Gohan in the head.   
But, unfortunately for Valnir, he was too slow and flew into a wall, clutching his gut where Gohan's knee   
slammed into it.  
  
"Fucking dirty Saiya-jin!" Valnir's hands shot up, and he gathered purple Ki energy in them.   
"I'll send you to Hell, brat!" Valnir released the energy at Gohan, a blast that could kill him.   
  
Gohan got ready to take the hit, when Imperial Gohan appeared between him and the blast.   
"Now, Gohan! GET HIM!" Imperial Gohan slammed into a wall, small tendrils of smoke wafting off of him.   
  
"He..took the hit.."   
  
But Gohan didn't have time to reflect, because he Zanzoukened behind Valnir and slammed his fist   
into his back. "Now you die!" Gohan raised his hands into the Final Flash stance. "Final Destroyer HAH!"   
He switched to the Kame Hame Hah stance and fired a large blast of Ki energy at Valnir.  
  
It all happened so fast, Valnir hadn't hit the wall when the blast hit him. "You'll pay for this.."   
was all that could be heard when Valnir's body slowly erupted into flame. Gohan didn't know whether   
that was how Demons died or Valnir just made a showy exit, and he did not care at the moment.   
  
Gohan's hair returned to normal as he ran to Imperial Gohan before the two Akujins. "Are you okay..?"  
  
Imperial Gohan sat up. "I'm fucking fine, you dipshit. Now get away. Our alliance is broken,   
and I don't want to kill you just yet." Pushing Gohan aside, he walked to Imperial Akujin. "I'll figure   
out a way to get him back to normal..."  
  
Both Akujins stood up at that time, their eyes still green. "Fucking Hell!" Imperial Gohan shouted.   
But the two Demons' eyes returned to their normal color, their red and black hair swaying as they fell down.   
  
Gohan walked beside Akujin and picked him up. He was mirrored by his clone.   
  
"Well, it was fun working together, though that's strange to say..Maybe we can become friends,   
or at least permanent allies now?" Gohan said.  
  
"..I'd sooner burn in Hell. I'm still in service of the Great Empire, you dolt. Next time we   
meet, I'll kill you on spot." The two Imperials' images blurred, and they were gone.   
  
Gohan shrugged, and soon his image blurred as well, his appearing back at the Lookout.   
  
Dende walked up to him, and said, "What was that all about..?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "Well, it all started when me and Akujin followed Valnir..."   
  
  
So Gohan got Akujin back, his brief alliance with his clone broken. And now that they have the Dragonballs back,   
they can make their wish. Maybe nothing will happen, this time..  
  
  
~*Woo. That took a few days, for a crappy chapture. Ah well. At least it's done. Anyways, here's a   
link to my "The History of Akujin." The title is self-explanitory...  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=492038   
And here's a link to something I am rather proud of. It's an in-depth view of when Gohan ascended to Mystic SSJ. I kinda skipped over it in the   
Prologue, but...Anyways, it basically tells what pushed him over the edge. Check it out. "The Beginning.."  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=582739   
Check 'em both out..*~ 


	11. Chapter 10: Gohajin is born

::Mirai Trunks walks out on stage, girls scream like wild at his appearance.  
The guys scream, a sound easily rivaling a Linkin Park concert. The girls want him, the guys want to be like him.::  
Mirai Trunks: ...Hello, my fans!!  
::Mirai Trunks bows, and blows kisses::  
Mirai Trunks: I love you too!!!  
SonGohan: ..You're forgetting your purpose.  
Mirai Trunks: ..You hate me.   
SonGohan: ....Do the disclaimer.  
Mirai Trunks: ..Gohan doesn't own this shit. And why you're reading it, I have no clue. It sucks all ass!!!  
SonGohan: ...On with the show.  
::An explosion is seen, and we are gone, the people in the fic appearing, as well as the setting::   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Arise, Dragon, and grant our wish!" Son Gohan shouted.   
  
Atop Dende's Lookout, the Dragonballs began to glow yellow. The skies were darkening, and lightning cracked.   
One large bolt struck downards, towards the center of the Tower, towards the Dragonballs. A brilliant flash of light is seen, and another. Then, a bolt of lightning comes Ifrom/I the Dragonballs, up into the sky. It remains though, not disappearing altogether. Then it slowly takes the shape of the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong, and flashes. It changes from its yellow colour to its normal colours, brown and green, and red, and the others.  
  
Shenlong looks down at Son Gohan, and Mirai Trunks Jr. "What is your wish..?" he says in that deep voice of his.  
  
Gohan whispers, "Trunks, make your wish first." Trunks nodded.  
  
"Dragon, I wish for an antidote to my father's sickness!" Trunks shouted.  
  
Shenlong's eyes glew red, and a moment later, a small bottle falls into Trunks's hands. "Your wish has been granted...Now, what is your second wish..?"  
  
Gohan looked to Akujin, who nodded, and the looked up. "I wish for a pair of Potarra earrings!"   
  
Shenlong actually twitched. "Why..?"  
  
Gohan said, "I thought the Dragon just granted wishes, no questions asked. Ah well. SHENLONG, so that Akujin and I may fuse to destroy the Empire!"  
  
Shenlong's eyes glew red as he nodded, all slow movements. Then a pair of earrings materialized in front of Gohan, white and yellow. "Your wish has been granted...Farewell.." The Dragon began glowing, and he flew back into the clouds. A flash of light soon follows, as the Dragonballs are surrounded in a yellow light. They float up, and all seven shoot off in opposite directions.   
  
Gohan grabbed one, as the sky began to lighten, and tossed the other to Akujin.  
  
"Shall we?"   
  
Gohan placed one in his ear, as Akujin did. Then they flew at one another, and slammed into each other at full force.   
A large flash of brilliant white light is seen, and a flashing red and silver aura.   
  
The warrior that stood there was a sight to see, in his black war armor and blue headband with a Ying-Yang symbol on it. A normal looking face, with black eyes and red pupils. And two-inch fangs. He wore boots, styled like Son Gokou's with black rather than blue, and black Gi pants slashed with red. On his arms were gauntlets, and a slot for the blades which would tear out of his arms. His waving Black and Red and Platinum hair gleamed as he examined himself.  
  
"...Well, this Iis/I nice. Hm. Guess I should come up with some sort of speech for when they become me, yes?" the warrior said, in the double voice of Gohan and Akujin.  
  
"Hm.. I need a name. I can't be Akuhan. So..I am Gohajin. Gohajin, the Ultimate Lifeform, who has risen from the depths of Hell, born in the center of the Heavens. Gohajin, with the power to shatter the Heavens, and upturn Hell on its base. Gohajin, Earth's best weapon against the Empire."  
  
Ivy walked up to Gohajin, nodding in approval, looking him up and down, as did CJ and Marron. "Very nice..." she intoned.  
  
"Hm. I say we see if this really works. Kolaan, come here."  
  
Kolaan walked up to Gohajin, a questioning air about him. "Yes, Goh-..Aku-..Gohajin?"   
  
Gohajin smirked slightly, a twitch of the lips. "Show me the highest you can go with Ki, not magic."  
  
Kolaan arched an eyebrow, but a Black flame lept up at his feet, swirling about him, as his hair streaked White. His eyes whited out, and his Ki flame grew even more. "Haaaaaaaaah!!!" His muscles bulged, his power rose incredibly, until it could have Imatched/I Gohan's at his Imaximun/I!  
  
"Quite impressive, Kolaan! So, why do you use magic rather than Ki?"  
  
"..Because I find my magic more effective than fighting power. People of the Shadow Rhe-..I mean..I don't know how to use Ki, I only know magic."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU HAVE AN INCREDIBLE KI LEVEL! YOU COULD MATCH GOHAN, BAKAYARO! I MUST TEACH YOU TO HARNESS IT!!!"  
  
A blurring motion was seen, and Gohajin vanished from the spot, Kolaan apparently being jerked into the air and then disappearing as well. (AN: ...You know -how- Ki is harnessed, so I'm going to skip over it for my sake, and do you don't have to..uhh...bore yourself with it. O.o;;)  
  
~One week later, after many explosions and broken bones~  
  
Kolaan was blasting a steady stream of Ki blasts at Gohajin, now preferring Ki over magic. "Hah hah!"  
  
Gohajin was just moving from side to side, in the air, face not changing, arms and legs not moving. "Come on Kolaan, to your MAX!"  
  
"..Okay!"  
  
Once again, Kolaan's aura flared up as he flew at Gohajin, his powered-up state now actually coming close to Gohajin's power. Throwing rapid punches at Gohajin, Kolaan kicked his feet under his in the hopes of tripping him in the air, so he could land a punch. But somehow in the punches and kicking a Ki blast planted itself into Kolaan's gut, sending him flying back into a nearby mountain.  
  
"That's enough for today, Kolaan."   
  
Zanzoukening back to the Lookout, now called the Resistance Headquarters by most of them, Gohajin sighed. "Damnit. No sign of the Imperials! Marron, CJ, Ivy, Kolaan, Trunks, what are we going to do?"  
  
Marron walked up to him, looking up in his face. "We wait. Sooner or later they'll come. And then we take them down."  
  
Gohajin sighed again. "Well, being ready is great and all, but there's something in my head that needs a break from being one dude." His body glew a blinding white, and muscle crunching could now be heard, but no real harm apparently. Stepping from the split body was Gohan and Akujin, the power level of them dropping dramatically.  
  
"Great. So, what do we do now?" Gohan said.  
  
Akujin turned to Kolaan, then to Gohan. "We train. Harder than ever. Full power, no sensus until the end. Got it? We do this every day from now on, so we'll be ready."  
  
Gohan and Kolaan nodded, each of them fading off.  
  
  
  
So the long-sought after Potarra rings were discovered, and Trunks Jr. got his medicine. Will he stay and help, or just leave because he is so far behind in power? We'll see.  
  
  
  
~* Sorry, this was just a filler chapter, but I really had to put something up sometime. Anyways, next chapter, Imperial Gohan and Akujin appear, each with a black earring. A copy of the Potarra. How they got them, they don't know, but they work even better. As Kolaan and Gohajin get pounded, who comes to save them? Found out next time. See if you can guess from this little excerpt. Excerpt:"  
  
Whoever it was, Gohajin thanked him, not recognizing him immediately. He had blue and black hair, jagged blades ripping from his arms, blue eyes, and Akujin's insignia on his battered Demon war-armor.  
  
Raising his palm to Imperial Gohajin, the strange fighter charged up a deep coloured blue blast which pulsated with Ki energy. "Zenkai blast!" Firing it at Imperial Gohajin, he was next seen behind him, slamming him into the blast whiched exploded on impact.  
  
"We'll get you for this, Demon scum!" Imperial Gohajin zanzoukened away, this time losing badly.   
  
"Well, little brother, it seems you know more about fighting than we thought."  
  
": End excerpt. Eh-heh. o.O Sorry...Ja ne, and thanks to those who review!   
  
::Mirai Trunks pushes out again::   
  
Mirai Trunks: Loyal fans, I am back!  
  
SonGohan: Damnit, fool.  
  
::SonGohan grabs Mirai Trunks and zanzoukens away, disappointed fans sighing since their idol or soon-to-hopefully-be-lover had to go:: *~ 


	12. Chapter 11: Akuma, Brother of Akujin

::SonGohan walks out, alone, no other person coming out::  
Uhhh...yeah. About that...*long* delay...Uh, I re-did the chapter a million times over, and then deleted the whole thing. I finally decided just to make that a filler chapter, so that I could say I've posted something. This chapter, we see just how strong Gohajin is against the enemy, and Kolaan. Coming soon, they will find out about the betrayal on their side, and Sabre will return from his long training.   
  
"Here I am, on the road again. Here I am, up on the stage. Here I go, playin' the Stars again. Here I go, turnin' the page..."  
  
Sorry, that song has been on my playlist for a while now. Anywho, to any who may review this secluded piece of crap, I thank you. O.o; You know, I haven't seen a flame yet...Something must be wrong....::He shrugs slightly:: Now then. After I post this chapter, I'm going to work on something completely unimportant. And after I finish this fic, there will be alot of chapters since this a *long* story, I'll do a small humour fic as a break from seriousness. Then, I'll go straight into season two! Which reminds me. I need like...a name...for this. I mean, the series. Not The Dark Empire Saga. (Keyword: Saga)  
Uh...Something like Dragonball Z...but...not. Ah well. I'll think on it.  
  
::An explosion is seen, and I disappear now, the characters and setting appearing in my place::  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Dang, it's too quiet, Akujin. I think they really are planning something big." Son Gohan said, looking up at the branches of the tree he was lying against in the clear afternoon sky.  
  
Akujin looked down from the branch he was sitting in, his almost-human-appearing face in a wry smile. The only thing that made him look not human was the not-so-normal paleness, and the two-inch fangs. "Well, we'll be ready. Even if they have mastered the Fusion Dance, that will only last thirty minutes. Maybe less, since they are so powerful. And we've been training non-stop. A break is nice. Don't suggest we train any more, Gohan."  
  
"Well, I for one hope they come soon. I'm growing restless with training. I must see what this power of mine really CAN do." Kolaan said, hanging upside down in a branch next to where Akujin was sitting. "I mean, damn. I've only sparred with Gohajin. I've never gone all out, nor has Gohajin."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Peace is always best, when you can have it, Kolaan. Sure, the thrill of the fight is great, especially when you want revenge, but the thrill will eventually die if you fight them too often. I want peace to last, no more innocents can die. Especially not by our mistakes."  
  
"True, true, I suppose. But I just can't stand the thought of them still being alive, planning. I mean, what if they have something that can wipe us out?" Kolaan said.  
  
"Then we die trying to kill it," Akujin said, amusement strong in his voice. "I mean, everyone dies sooner or later. May as well be later than sooner, but you can't stop death."  
  
Gohan scowled, then abruptly turned his head to the West, where two strong Kis could be felt. "..It's them, Akujin. They came to play. Shall we dance with our clones?" Gohan laughed, standing up and brushing off his pants.  
  
Akujin nodded, hopping out of the tree. "Yeah, that would be nice. Maybe we can show them some of our new moves, and see if they have a dance they can show us. Before we destroy them."  
  
Kolaan fell out of the tree. "Yes! My chance! Let me go first, Gohan! Akujin, let me go!"  
  
"No way, Kolaan. We don't want them to know we have someone so powerful just yet. Especially if only me and Akujin are needed to take him out."  
  
"Gohan's right, Kolaan. For now, stay at half our max power. If we need help, go to your limits." Akujin said, stancing, his Piccolo-styled training Gi bulging from his power growing, and muscles. "HAAAAHHH!!!" Akujin's red and black hair spiked a bit, his red eyes flashing as his red and black aura sprang up around him. A demonic growl escaped Akujin's throat as two sleek blades with a slight split in the very tip sprang forth from his arms.  
  
Gohan stanced as well, his muscles tightening as they bulged slightly. White flame kicked up around him, soon turning golden, then silver. His hair became waved slightly, then became spikier and more rigid, first turning a yellow-gold colour then a whiteish silver. His pupils blazed green, then blue, cold as winter's heart. "HHYYAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Kolaan merely shrugged, a black aura enveloping him. He only went half of each of their power, which were almost dead even, Akujin's a little higher. "I'll stand ready," he said, leaning on the tree, arms crossed.  
  
Imperial Gohan and Imperial Akujin appeared from out of nowhere. "Well, well. Look who's here. It's Mr. Silver-bangs and Mr. 'Growl Growl'. Hehehe." A chuckle rose from Imperial Gohan's throat.  
  
"Yeah, you'll hear me growling while I tear you a new asshole, dumbfuck," Akujin said, crouching a bit lower than his normal stance.  
  
"You'll try that on my friend, will you? I highly doubt that," Imperial Akujin said, pulling out a black earring and placing it on his left ear. "Shall we, Gohan?" he said to Imperial Gohan.  
  
"..Just a flaming minute." Imperial Gohan was eyeing Son Gohan. No doubt he was thinking about their brief alliance. "I should have killed you right after we saved them, you know, Silver-bangs. But I didn't want to risk signaling us out. If I was caught, and it was known I had an alliance with YOU, I would have been killed. But no matter. Now we shall do the job." He pulled out a solid-black earring and placed it in his right ear, then jerked as his body slammed into Imperial Akujin's.  
  
"HYAAAHHH!" A deep, resonating green and black aura covered the figure that stood there. With a solid frame, large bulging muscles in Imperial Armor, and waving black and red hair. He looked very much like Gohajin, but with a permanent scowl, and much more wild with his waving hair. He growled, jagged spikes shooting out of his forearms through a slit in the armour, a red and dark blue aura springing up around him.  
  
"Heh. I am Gohajin, bringer of Destruction, Pain, and Sorrow. None can match my skill, my tactics, my strength. I alone hold the power to crush you, and I shall use it!" he said, pointing towards the three Resistance members.  
  
"Holy..! Akujin, how did THEY get Potarra rings?!" Gohan said, eyes bulging.  
  
"..I...I...I have no idea, Gohan," Akujin stuttered.  
  
"Not Potarra rings, bakayaros. The Great Empire designed them, especially for us. Now we have the power to make sure you die."  
  
"Not if we can help it!" Gohan shouted, pulling out his blue-and-yellow Potarra earring. Putting it on his right ear, he was copied by Akujin, except that Akujin put it in the left ear. They slammed into each other, becoming one single integrated being.  
  
Standing there, with his white and black aura flaring, two thin bangs hanging down in his face, he smirked. His muscles bulged slightly, in the orange Gi pants of Son Gokou, slashed with purple, with a matching Gi shirt. Two-inch fangs showed as he smirked, the sleek blades of Akujin tearing free of his flesh. The black wristbands barely avoided being nicked.  
"I am Gohajin, the Ultimate Lifeform. None have totally matched my skill, and none will." His black and red hair started to stir slightly, the wind picking up around him. "I am Gohajin, the one being with the power to shatter the Heavens and upturn Hell on its basin." Forked red lightning struck from the darkened skies above him, the ground staring shake as a red and silver aura picked up around him slowly. "I am Gohajin, the result of Akujin's and Gohan's bodies together. I am Gohajin, this planet's only hope! HAAAHH!!" His hair flared wildly, becoming silver streaked in red, his red-tinted black eyes flaring into a purple colour. His muscle bulged slightly, and lightning resonated off of him. "I am Gohajin, and I shall strike you down!"  
  
Zanzoukening behind Imperial Gohajin, Gohajin sent a swift kick out at him. Yet somehow he was kicked, going up into the air and then skidding off the ground. "Fuck! What the Hell?!" Standing up, he was then punched in the gut, spittle flying up from his mouth. Stumbling backwards, holding his stomach, he growled. "Damnit to all...! Kolaan, go to your max! NOW!"  
  
All of a sudden, Kolaan was seen with spikey black hair and a flaring black aura, kicking down at Imperial Gohajin. But before he could hit him, Kolaan was seen flying into the ground, blood flying from his mouth. "Gah!"  
  
Taking the much needed distraction, Gohajin cupped his hands at his sides, energy flaring in them. "Kaaammeee Haammee Haaammeee HAAAHHH!!" The large blast of energy flew at the Imperial Scum, then he and the blast disappeared. The next thing Gohajin knew, he was flying into a mountain. "Gah! Fuck! How the Hell did he get this strong?!"   
  
Standing up from the rubble, his Gi torn, Gohajin looked up, speaking in the double tone. "How do I beat him?"   
  
Kolaan was getting his ass kicked, and Gohajin cursed loudly. Zanzoukening beside him, he planted a fist in the Imperial's ribs, pushing him back a few inches. Still scowling, Imperial Gohajin grabbed Gohajin and slammed him into a tree.  
  
Then, a whirring motion was seen, and Imperial Gohajin fell to the ground. "Gah! Damnit! Not him!" Cuts seemed to bloom on his shirt and his back and his arms, all over him. Then he was being thrown about wildly, by an unseen force.  
  
Abruptly the punches stopped, and another figure materialized. He was slightly bulked, and looked alot like Akujin. Whoever it was, Gohajin thanked him, not recognizing him immediately. He had blue and black hair, jagged blades ripping from his arms, blue eyes, and Akujin's insignia on his battered Demon war-armor.  
  
Raising his palm to Imperial Gohajin, the strange fighter charged up a deep coloured blue blast which pulsated with Ki energy. "Zenkai blast!" Firing it at Imperial Gohajin, he was next seen behind him, slamming him into the blast whiched exploded on impact.  
  
"We'll get you for this, Demon scum!" Imperial Gohajin zanzoukened away, this time losing badly.   
  
"Well, little brother, it seems you know more about fighting than we thought," he said, adjusting a blue headband on his head. "Now, seperate yourself from that low-levelled monkey."  
  
Gohajin stared blankly at him, then suddenly he split apart in two. Gohan and Akujin each stood up, no harm noticed on either of them.   
  
Now that Akujin was himself and not Gohajin, he recognized him. It was Akuma, his older brother! "Brother! Akuma! It's been so long!" Akujin walked to him, and put a fist on his brother's chest, mimicked by Akuma. For Demons, that was the same as hugging each other tightly. At least, with close family. "So, how's it been?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, it's been sucking ass. But, all is well. I've been fighting the Empire, same as you."  
  
"Great! So, what've you been up to lately?" Akujin asked.  
  
"..I went back to Hell, to see Dad."  
  
"Cool!! How is he?"  
  
".... Father is dead, Akujin. I have reason to believe it was Valnir Hellrane."  
  
At first, the news didn't quite strike home. "Dead? Dad, dead? Come on, you've gotta be kidding me. Dad is as strong you and me together, maybe even more so."  
  
Akuma placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Akujin."  
  
Akujin stared blankly for a moment, seeing nothing really. Then he growled, and jerked away from Akuma.   
  
"VALNIR!! COME HERE NOW, YOU SORRY BASTARD! I WILL FIGHT YOU HERE AND NOW!"  
  
"Akujin, it won't work. I'm sorry. I know where Valnir Hellrane is, I will go and avenge our father," Akuma said, almost sympathetically.  
  
"NO!! I am going to help! I WILL!" Akujin shouted.  
  
"Brother, look at you. You are consumed by rage. There is no way that you could fight Valnir. You would be killed. I have already shed my tears, and released my rage. But I shall avenge him for you. You have my word, brother."  
  
Akujin sat down, shaking. "..Very well, brother. You can. But at least bring him back when he's wounded, so I can get a few hits on him. Maybe even tear of his head..."  
  
Akuma grinned, then laughed. "That's what brothers are for!"  
  
Akujin nodded, barely. "Well..will you help us fight them? I mean, join the Resistance?"  
  
Shaking his head, he sighed. "Akujin, I was banished from Hell. I am a loner, a traveller. I stand alone. Even inside, I stand alone. No, I won't join. I fight alone."  
  
Akujin stood up, nodding again. "Well, I guess. I'll see you sometime, then. I don't imagine you want to go near Dende-sama or an Angel or a Warrior of the Light."  
  
Akuma almost growled, but instead nodded. "Yes, I think I will leave now. Good bye, brother." And with that, his image blurred, and he, too, was gone.  
  
"For your sake, brother, you better avenge father..." Akujin said, looking up. "Well, Gohan, Kolaan, I guess we should go now. I suppose we should get some rest."  
  
"Yeah, that would be a great idea," said a greatly battered Kolaan. "Didn't bring any sensus, nooo..Just a nice break from the world. No fighting today. Bah! What a break!"  
  
"I thought you WANTED to fight, Kolaan," laughed Gohan. "Did they prove too much for you?"  
  
"..Shut up."  
  
"..Wait. How DID they stomp us down? I mean, they had lower powers than use when they fused."  
  
Akujin shrugged. "It must have been their earrings. You know how the Potarra boost our combined strength extremely? Well, their's were made for them. Maybe they boost their strength even more."  
  
Gohan and Kolaan nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."  
  
"Now, let's go.." Akujin said, his aura kicking up around him as he blasted off to the Headquarters, Dende's Lookout.  
  
Gohan and Kolaan did the same, jetting off eastward, following Akujin.  
  
  
  
And so now they know that the Imperials have even more up their sleeves than they thought. And Akuma had visited with Akujin, though shortly. Finding out about his father's death, will Akujin rush blindly in and attack despise his brother's warning? Find out..some time.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
::I walk back out now, the show over::  
Did'ya like it? Well. I doubt you did. Another sort-of-filler chapter, but it had important happenings. Now Akujin has bloodlust against the Empire. But damn, where the Hell is Sabre? Remember him? He has been training for a while now. Anyways, review this. O.o Please. 


	13. Chapter 12: Prince Sabre Iwashita's Retu...

::Son Goten walks out on stage, flashing a piece sign while munching on a burger::  
Son Goten: Yeeaaahh!!! This is FOOD, baby!! Oh. The show, Dragonball/Z/GT, is not owned by my brother. Akujin and Akuma are registered trademarks of Seth-somethin'-or-other. And Valnir Hellrane is really a vampire, but you need not know this! For in the fic, he is a Demon. Valnir Hellrane being some kid in Australia. Ivy is some girl..somewhere in America. And so is Marron, somewhere in South Carolina! Sabre..is the property of some freaky Nirvana fanboy. And most importantly, I have a BURGER! ^_^  
SonGohan: ...::Sweatdrop:: This chapter goes on about the betrayal on the Resistance's part. Oh boy, will this be interesting. To anyone who reads "The Wheel of Time" books, well, look at things from a Cairhienin's view, and you'll see all of the events lead up to the end of the bad guys. Serious. o_o'   
"Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away.."  
SonGohan: Anyways, on with the fic.  
Son Goten: EAT BURGERS! WITH CHEESE! MAKING THEM CHEESEBURGERS!! ^_^  
::SonGohan drags Son Goten off stage::  
::An explosion is seen, and I disappear now, the characters and setting appearing in my place::  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Son Gohan looked to the sky. A large Ki was heading towards them. Larger than Akuma's, and very familiar. But as to where, Gohan could not guess. Akujin and Kolaan looked up as Gohan did, soon followed by the girls of the Resistance, Ivy, Marron, and CJ.  
  
Marron gasped, and then smiled broadly. "It's Turon! I know it! He's come back! Akujin, Turon has come back!"  
  
Akujin nodded. "Yes, let's give him a scare, eh Gohan?"  
  
Grinning now, Gohan nodded then pulled out his Potara earring, placing it in his right ear. Akujin did the same, and they slammed into one another, becoming Gohajin is Gi/Armor with the wild black and red hair.  
  
As Turon landed, in dark war armor, he looked to Gohajin. "Dumbass, I don't know your name, but I know you are the result of Gohan and Akujin fusing. You can trace the Ki signals, which reek of Gohan and Akujin. Noone could mistake Saiya-jin and Demon Kis. And you two are the only ones I know of fusing."  
  
Gohajin openly gawked, then split into two via Akujin's Demon magic.   
  
Akujin quirked an eyebrow. "Damn. Where have you been? We've been sitting here, twiddling our thumbs, waiting for you. ESPECIALLY Marron. She's been worried sick."  
  
Turon merely shrugged. Then it hit home what he was wearing. Armor. Imperial Armor.  
  
Gohan growled, as his silver Ki flames lept up around him and his hair went bright silver, eyes an ice blue. "DAMNIT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU NOW, TURON!"  
  
Akujing put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Calm down, Gohan. He's no-" Akujin then noticed the armor too. "Turon...No way! I won't believe it! You are NOT an Imperial! You son of a bitch, you're not!"  
  
Kolaan and the girls then noticed, too. Marron sank down, her face blank. "No..I can't...believe this.." she whispered softly.  
  
Turon merely shrugged. "Guess it's time I told you everything. I am actually a leader in the Empire. Valnir is too. As well as Akuma. Oh, and Gohan, by the way, Akuma had fun killing your mother. Especially her. Vegeta and Piccolo proved the most problems for him, but your mother was something he enjoyed to no end. And, no, that little Imperial Scout lives. Because you were nothing to him then, and nothing to him now. When the blast hit him, or so you thought, he just faded off. I am so sorry. Oh, we mustn't forget. Akujin, take a wild guess at who killed your father. I don't know what Akuma said, but it was him. Oh, so sorry. Guess that makes him the new Satan?" His voice reeked of sarcasm.  
  
For Gohan, that hit home. And hard. Growling, Gohan's aura expanded more. "..Shut up! God damnit, I'll kill you now!"  
  
For Akujin, that hit home too. "..You stupid son of a bitch! Akuma would never join you! He's my brother! He would NEVER kill Father!"  
  
"..Then why did he?" Turon said.  
  
Gohan looked to Akujin, who nodded, as they each put on the Potarra rings again. And became Gohajin. Looking to Kolaan, he made an upwards gesture with his hand as Kolaan powered up to his full maximum power.   
  
Gohajin smirked. "Guess you already know the speech. So we'll just skip it and kill you now."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Kolaan and Gohajin each flew at him, the blades extended from Gohajin's arms. But he faded out and was at the other end of the lookout before either were two feet from where they had stood.  
  
"You'll have to be faster than tha- OW!!" Turon gasped, as a blast of Rainbow colored energy, magic, hit him. Marron stood, holding her Rainbow Crystal Wand..thingy.   
  
"You sorry son of a bitch, I hate you! HATE YOU!"  
  
A silver arrow flew at Turon, and then an onslaught of rapid Ki blasts. Ivy and CJ. More followed from each of them.  
  
Turon stood up, knocking everything away. "Sorry Marron. I know we DID found the Resistance. But once I quit, they got me to join with them again. Power is power, my dear."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're a freaking idiot! And now I am going to kill you. Because you thought the Prince was gone. You thought he would never get off his ass to help. Well, guess what. He's baaaaccckk."   
  
At first, noone recognized the voice. Then Gohan looked up, and saw Sabre, with his flaming red aura and matching hair, floating above them. "Sabre! You're back!"  
  
Sabre landed, walking to Turon. By appearance, Sabre would lose. But if you checked the Ki, they were almost even. "Turon, I am tired of your idiot games. Just pick one freaking side, or I'll kick your ass myself. No? Very well." Sabre's hand shot out, and Turon flew back, hitting a small pillar. "You asked for it." His hand still extended, red Ki energy charged up in his palm. As he released the energy, he turned, knowing if that didn't kill Turon he would leave now to heal.  
  
Turon was hit head on by the blast, being stunned already, but he did not die. Instead, he stood up. "You fucking morons. You cannot face the Great Empire! We shall strike you down where you stand!" And with that, his image blurred, and he was gone.   
  
Sabre looked to Gohajin. "Damn, you know you could have taken him. You should have just gone up a little higher. I know you could. I've felt your Ki patterns before, Gohajin. Don't ask how I know your name, either. Now, who are the new guys? Or should I say, newer than me?" Nodding to Trunks Jr., whose power was way too low to make any difference against Turon, and Kolaan. "And where're the two kids?"  
  
As Gohajin became Gohan and Akujin, Gohan answered. "Well, Sabre, the purple haired wonder over there is Trunks Jr., who came for medicine for his sick dad. He has it now, and is planning on going back home once I teach him to go True SSJ. The dark-clad one is Kolaan. He is like, the best mage out there, but we taught him to fight with Ki. Which he has PLENTY of. And the two kids are training with another mage who calls himself Magus, to become Mages. And he also trains their body, so they get stronger."  
  
Sabre nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I guess this all works out. Now, we have one problem. We lost a key element to our beating the Empire. We lost Turon. AND Akuma, whoever that is. I have fought this Valnir character. He is not that weak, but still no problem at all. I think we can do some major training today, and for a few months. That will catch Gohan and Akujin up with me. And Kolaan and Trunks Jr., if they want."  
  
Marron and CJ and Ivy looked to Sabre, hands on their hips. "And what about US, Sabre?" Marron asked. Demanded would have been a better word.  
  
"..Uhhhh...If you want, we can go to the back and do the nasty.." Sabre said.  
  
Marron's eyes bulged. "You PERVERT!" Suddenly she was beside Sabre, and gave him a full-armed slap which toppled him.  
  
"Heh heh. Can't blame a guy for trying!" Flashing a grin that resembled the infamous Son family grin greatly, he stood up.   
  
Gohan looked to Akujin. "Damn, I think I like him more now than when he knocked the living fuck out of Turon!" Akujin said.  
  
Gohan nodded, flashing the Son family grin. "Heh. He's got backbone. But he may end up being worse than Kamesennin."   
  
Akujin and Sabre, and the rest, turned to Gohan. "Who?"  
  
Grinning broadly, he told them of the old Turtle Master and ex-martial artist who still lived on that little island with Puar, Oolong, and the Turtle.  
  
Sabre grinned. "Well, I AM the Prince of Terra-sei. I get to skip being serious every now and then."  
  
Gohan fell over. "Damn, am I the only one here who is NOT some kind of political power? I mean, Akujin is Prince, or maybe King, of Hell. Sabre is the Prince of Terra-sei. Ivy is the Princess of the planet formerly known as Chaos, Marron is the leader of the thing she is in. Kolaan is the leader of all Mages, and CJ is some sort of Princess. DAMNIT! Only little old Son Gohan has no title whatsoever!"  
  
Everyone started laughing at Gohan, Akujin going as far to point out that he was a "low class" Saiya-jin warrior.  
  
Sighing, Gohan walked to his room atop the lookout. "Even DENDE has some power. I mean, he's like the freaking God here. And MR. POPO has more power than me in deciding what goes on here..."  
  
Hopping in his small bed, with the bedposts and all, he looked to where the Tower of the Mages should be. "Goten, I hope you're doing okay. I swear, if the Empire has attacked you, I will go to them now and kill every last one of them."  
  
Laying down, Gohan fell asleep.  
  
  
-At the Tower Place with Mages and Such-  
  
Goten raised his palm as a fireball formed, and threw his at Ryan's. They both exploded in mid-air.  
  
Magus, clapping his hands, was dressed in a black tunic, as well as the two children. "Very good, Ryan, Goten. You two are making better progress than even I made, and it only took me four years to go from Student to Mage."  
  
Goten beamed with pride, as well as Ryan.   
  
"Now, it's time for your phsyical training. To your max power, each of you!"  
  
Ryan's blond hair turned a surprisingly dark black, as Goten's spiked and became a golden color. Each of them flew at each other, one fist extended. As the fists struck each other, Ryan flew back into the wall. Goten smirked as his hair became spikier, electricity now coming off of his aura.   
  
Magus went to Goten, frowning. "I said to your MAX, Goten. Why did you hold back?"  
  
"Because Ryan held back!"  
  
Magus sighed. "Damnit, I wish I could feel your Ki energy. But I am a Mage, and not trained in Ki. This makes it hard to train you two."  
  
Goten merely shrugged, as Ryan stood up.   
  
"I didn't say stop! Keep it up, kids!"  
  
As Goten and Ryan went back to exchanging blows, Magus sat down. This was going to be a longer night than most, since they each went to a higher level.  
  
  
  
And so Turon is revealed to be a traitor. Sabre returned. And we got a peak at what Ryan and Goten were up to. But what will these events lead to?   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
::Son Goten and I walk back out on stage::  
  
SonGohan: Well? Like it? Good, I s'pose. Hah hah. Find out what the events DO lead to. I think we are nearing the end. Maybe anywhere from 5-10 chapters, and this fic is DONE. o_o God help me, I started it sometime last year. I just went for major periods of not updating. And now it's nearing the end! ^_^ Yes! Then I can get to one that is..dark.   
  
::SonGohan and Son Goten grin::   
  
Son Goten: Maybe at the end he'll give you a hint.  
  
SonGohan: Maybe. Anyways, ja ne.  
  
::A flash of light is seen, and we are gone as well:: 


	14. Chapter 13: I Take My Vitamins!

::Chibi Trunks walks out on stage, in his green training Gi::  
Chibi Trunks: PEACE! SonGohan owns not this crap, SonGohan owns not a single possession!  
SonGohan: ...Uh, do too! But anyways. Yeah. This chapter, a new warrior comes into the picture. Try to take a guess at who it is.  
::An explosion is seen, and..ah, fuck it. You know what happens::  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Son Gohan raised his palm to literally nothing in the air, a ball of Ki gathering on it. He waited a few moments, then released it. He heard a choking sign, then smirked as Sabre's image appeared, slightly charred.   
  
"Damn, Gohan. I didn't know anyone who was raised on Earth could manipulate Ki so well. Especially not track Ki energy," Sabre said, landing beside him.  
  
"You should have known, seeing as you've sparred with me before. And besides, I AM a Saiya-jin. The Son of Gokou, the most powerful lifeform ever."  
  
Sabre's arched eyebrow was not surprising. "As far as I understand, your father could not take down "Cell". And yet you could, when your power was extremely lower. How does that make him the MOST POWEFUL lifeform ever?"  
  
Gohan smiled, looking up at the sky. "He's my dad. He's always made sense of the most illogical things, he's carefree. He has a way of making you feel like you're somebody, that you CAN win, even when every odd is against you. It's sort of hard to explain. You'd have to meet him.."  
  
Sabre shook his head. "No, that won't do at all! I'd have to die first. And by the looks of things, the Resistance needs all the help it can get!"  
  
Akujin and Kolaan approached, nodding. Akujin said, "Well, Gohan, I'm sorry we can't die to go meet Gokou, but the Earth is a little more important than meeting a dead weakling Saiya-jin from years ago."  
  
Gohan growled, silver streaking his hair. "He was NOT a weakling! He just didn't train hard enough! He would have gotten ALOT stronger if he hadn't had me to slow him down! NEVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!"  
  
Akujin blinked, putting his hands out towards Gohan. "Woah, man, chill. I didn't mean it that way. I just mean he'd be no help to us now. God, you'd think I said the man couldn't take out one newborn kid..."  
  
If anything, that fed Gohan's fury even more. His entire body outlined in silver, his blue eyes, blue as Winter's Heart, in a death glare state. The silver Ki aura rotating around produced a sort of machine-like buzz, his entire head full of spikey hair a brilliant silver. "BE QUIET ABOUT MY FATHER!"  
  
Sabre sensed the "mood" of Gohan, and immediately stepped away from him. Akujin mirrored him, his eyes unblinking. "Gohan, chill out! Don't make us fight over a stupid dead gu-...Oh no..."  
  
" 'Stupid dead guy'...If you EVER say those words in a sentance about my father again, no matter WHO you are, I'll kill you personally. NOONE talks about MY father that way. You hear me? NOONE!" The tower shook slightly.   
  
It was only the sight of Dende and the girls that calmed him down. Lower power levels that could be killed with the wrong move.   
  
As Gohan became normal-looking once more, he sighed. "Sorry Akujin. It's just...I can't stand it when people call my father stupid, or weak. And I really can't stand being reminded he's dead. It angers me so much..."  
  
Akujin grinned. "Hey, don't worry 'bout it, Gohan. I know how it feels. Look, just try to control your temper a bit more. If you get really mad when we slip, you may kill us all. And then you'd have to destroy the Empire alone. Which I doubt even you could."  
  
"I know, I know. It's hard, though..."  
  
Sabre decided to take his turn to talk, now. "Well, I say we work on that little 'secret' of ours, now. I think that'll raise the mood of all of us!"  
  
Gohan looked to Sabre. "You sure? I mean, that kind of power...That could devesate the entire planet."  
  
Akujin patted Gohan on the shoulder. "Don't worry, all three of us can control Ki very well. Nothing will happen to your birthplace."  
  
Gohan looked a bit uneasy. "Are you...sure? Absolutely sure?"  
  
Akujin and Sabre nodded in unison, as suddenly an image appeared in front of them, sending its fist out at Gohan then flipping up.  
  
As Gohan was hit by the fist, his silver aura exploded up around him. He flew up and grabbed the attacker, then slammed him down. Gohan's aura rippled around him as he landed softly next to the attacker. Grabbing him by his hair, he pulled him up to see the face of Gohajin. The Imperial Gohajin.  
  
Gohan cursed, throwing him up in the air and going to the max of his power. "Akujin, Sabre, I'll need some help!" But when he looked to where Sabre and Akujin were standing, he could not see them, nor feel their Ki.  
  
"Damnit, where are you two?! I can't take Imperial Gohajin alone! He's stronger than the three of us!" As he said that, Imperial Gohajin's fist slammed into his gut. With blood flying from his mouth, Gohan flipped up, his feet kicking up Gohajin's chin. The Imperial's chin only raised as his hand shot out and grabbed Gohan's foot, slamming him into the Tower. "Damnit, GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE AND HELP!"  
  
Smirking, the fusion of their clones lowered his palm to where Gohan lay, imprinted in the ground. Green Ki spiraled in his palm, pulsating, growing and shrinking. "Heh, heh. You knew it would come to this, one day. You knew that I would spill your blood, then Akujin's. And Sabre's, now. It's a shame they aren't here to watch you di-" He was cut off by a foot slamming into his jaw.  
  
Gohan looked up to see his rescuer, who hair cut to the shoulders, blonde streaked black and red. His red eyes were burning with the Fires of Heaven. He wore a simple black and blue Gi, and blades expelled from his arms.   
  
"Sabre, Akujin? Did you..fuse?"  
  
"The name's Sabrejin. Heh." Tossing Gohan one of the Potarra earrings, Sabrejin put one in his right ear. Gohan put the other on his left ear, then slammed into Sabrejin, Ki exploding where they hit. In a flash of light, the two warriors were gone, replaced by a single, ultimate entity of power.  
  
With tall, black and blonde and red hair, waving in the wind, he looked truly awesome. A blue headband was tied across his temples, and his black-slashed-with-red-and-blue colored Gi was pretty sharp. The slender blades, split at the tips to tear flesh better, coming out of his arms shone with the light around them. A simple, white aura flowed around him, his eyes a sort of reddish black.   
  
"I am Sabrejinhan. If you thought that Sabrejin or Gohajin was strong, then you are sure as Hell dead now," Sabrejinhan said, in a triple-voice composed of Gohan's, Akujin's, and Sabre's voices.  
  
Imperial Gohajin growled, finally standing up from where he had been kicked. "I'll love tearing you to shreads." With his green and silver aura flaring about him, he raised a palm to Sabrejinhan. He charged a Ki blast, but before he could fire it, he felt a knee slamming into his gut. Sabrejinhan's image appeared there a moment later, smirking slightly. Sabrejinhan grabbed him by the leg, and swung him around and around. Then he threw him in the air, but zanzoukened to where he was and caught him. He repeated the process a few times, then, instead of catching him, he Ki blasted him from where he stood.  
  
"Damnit, you fucking weakling! HOW did you get so strong?!" Gohajin shrieked.  
  
"Well," he said in Sabre's voice alone, "I AM a fusion of three of the most powerful beings on Earth." Then, in Akujin's voice, "And all we do is literally beat each other to Hell. We get stronger." And in Gohan's voice, "Let us not forget how we only eat healthy foods, and drink our milk like good little boys, and take our vitamins!"   
  
"Damnit, you fucking moron! I'll kill you!" Imperial Gohajin screamed, a blast charging up in his palm. "You're dead now!" As he fired it at Sabrejinhan, he faded out and appeared behind him, slamming him into the blast. Sabrejinhan was hit, but showed no outward sign of the pain.   
  
"You are a fool, Imperial. Run now, before I kill you on the spot."  
  
Imperial Gohajin did just that, his image blurring the disappearing completely.  
  
Suddenly Sabrejinhan's body began to glow, then it split into three.   
  
"Well," Gohan said, "I think that worked out great!"  
  
  
  
And henceforth, Sabrejinhan had been born. Even more powerful than Gohajin, can he destroy the Empire for good?  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
::SonGohan and Chibi Trunks walk back out::  
  
SonGohan: Heh, heh. Dost thee like it? It doth be a filler of a sort, I am afraid. But we shan't give up!   
  
Chibi Trunks: What the HELL is wrong with you, man?  
  
SonGohan: ..I have not a clue, young one!  
  
Chibi Trunks: ..Riiiiiiight. Anyways, SonGohan shall have a new chapter sometime soon. And this time, the good guys lose big. 


	15. Chapter 14: Rough Good-byes

::Tienshinhan walks out on stage, with all three of his eyes::  
Tien: Damn, SonGohan. Y'diot. Killing me off in the PROLOGUE! Not even in a chapter do I die! I take resentment in that.  
SonGohan: Dude, nobody even likes you.  
Tien: ..So?  
SonGohan: Do the fucking disclaimer. You'll still be in the fic, in the last chapter.   
Tien: ..Alright..SonGohan doesn't own Dragonball/Z/GT. Though this has nothing to do with Dragonball GT...  
SonGohan: *Ahem* In this chapter...it's a loss. Well, you'll see.  
Tien: Let's not forget Satan-spawn..  
SonGohan: Do you HAVE to remind me?  
Tien: Hai! ^^  
SonGohan: Ugh..I'm going to have Videl in this chapter, her and Gohan ARE together. But God knows it, there is too much Videl-bashing in my reviews, and all over ff.net. So I'm not going to really get her, until next series. Then I'll hit her HARD! ^__________^;;;  
  
::An explosion is seen, and we are gone, the people in the fic appearing, as well as the setting::   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A year had passed since Sabrejinhan royally kicked Gohajin's ass. During that time, a few things happened.  
  
Several small-scale battles occured with Gohajin, and Imperial Scouts. No real losses on the Resistance's part.  
  
Sabre had "hooked up" with Marron. The two could hardly be seperated. The same went for Akujin and Ivy, though you wouldn't think a Demon and an Angel would get together.  
  
One day, when Gohan was fighting a few scouts out of a town, he *saved* a girl named Videl, who thought that she could take them on, though she had one of the lowest Kis in the town. They had eventually gotten together, and were inseperable as well.  
  
CJ had remained to herself, sort of, though she flirted with Kolaan often.   
  
Still, there was no word from Goten or Ryan or Magus.  
  
Trunks Jr. had left, though he hadn't learned to go True SSJ yet. He would come back after he helped his father, if he could.  
  
And now, to the current timeline...  
  
-----BANG!!-----  
  
  
Son Gohan looked to Videl, who smiled at him. "Hey honey."  
  
Videl winked. "Hey, Gohan. So, did you work out today and get nice and strong?"  
  
Gohan grinned. "You know me!" He ran over and hugged her, lifting her up as he did so.  
  
"Put me down!" Videl giggled, as Gohan set her down.   
  
Videl was special. She made Gohan feel good inside. Like the hole that was made the day he and his friends were attacked filled up slightly when she was around.   
  
"Ah, come on Gohan, we don't want to see THAT!" Sabre laughed, Marron sitting on his shoulders. "Come on, let's go and find Akujin. He's probably still training with himself. Ivy's gonna kill us one day for not stopping him." Sabre set Marron down, who walked over next to Videl.  
  
Gohan laughed, then straightened up. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, Videl, I'll be back!" Gohan waved as he took off in the air, flying at full speed.  
  
Sabre laughed again. "Damn, seriously Gohan, I never thought I'd see you that happy. When I first met you, I met someone who only wanted revenge. Now you have cause, and the hole in you is filled. It's funny. I only started fighting because I wanted a good fight. I really didn't care if the Earth went down, 'cause all I wanted was to fight. But now I live here, instead of wandering the planets like I used to. It really is funny."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I guess.."   
  
They both sped up, towards where Akujin's Ki was. It would take a little bit of time, yet.   
  
---At Akujin's Training Spot, in the Mountains.---  
  
  
Akujin threw Ki blasts into the air, which spiraled around him and then flew down at him. Exploding in a burst of Ki, his aura appeared on him, the small blasts exploding before they reached him.  
  
Then he looked to the West, to where he felt an all-too-familiar Ki. "FUCK! Not him! I'm not ready!"  
  
The image of Turon, slightly blurred, appeared before Akujin, then totally became him. "Hello, Akujin. Long time no see, ne?"  
  
"Fucking traitor! What do you want?!" Akujin growled, purple and red and black fire picking up around him.  
  
"Nothing at all. Except to kill you. You're the strongest one in the Resistance, and I want to dispose of you."  
  
"Me? Strongest? Sabre is stronger than me, and Gohan's equal in strength!"  
  
"We both know that is a lie. You never showed them because you didn't want them to train their asses off, just to catch up with you. You wanted them to be able to be near their max at all time, and if they went into intense training, they'd always be rather low in power, and end up running the risk of being beaten."  
  
"..Shut up, or I'll slice your fucking face." The blades ripping from Akujin's arms caught the light of his steadily-growing Ki aura.  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
"OKAY!!" Akujin flew forward, slamming his arm, with the blade extended, at Turon. But he grabbed his fist, and pushed Akujin backwards.  
  
Turon flipped Akujin into the air then, firing a ki blast at him. Before it hit Akujin, Turon faded behind him, kicking him into the blast. Then he zanzoukened in front of him, slamming him upwards. "Foolish Demon.." He grabbed Akujin by the arms, and swung him around and around. Then he released, flinging Akujin into a mountain.  
  
"I'll kick your fucking ass, Turon!" Climbing from the rubble, Akujin powered up to his full power, just short of what Sabrejinhan's had been a year ago. "I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!"  
  
"Funny, coming from a Demon.." He raised his palm to Akujin, and released a rapid onslaught of Ki blasts.  
  
Akujin zanzoukened out of their way, appearing behind Turon and hacking down with his blades. But even as he slashed down at full force, Turon caught the blades with his hands. Then he tightened his grip on them, his face expressionless, as the blades snapped in two.  
  
Akujin flew back, his eyes wide. "WHAT THE FUCK?! NOONE CAN BREAK THE BLADES IN A DEMON'S ARMS! NOONE!!"  
  
"..But I'm more than just a nobody.." Turon whispered softly, actually looking down.  
  
Akujin gawked. "What do you mean..?"  
  
"Fucking Hell, man. Before I joined the Empire, I was nothing. I wanted to be the best. I saw the power of joining them. I was sort of like you, in a way. You train to beat the Empire, because it's always getting ahead of you. I trained because everyone was getting ahead of me. I couldn't keep up! I wanted to have no rival! And when I joined the Empire, they gave me just that power."  
  
"Holy fuck..I thought you were just a badass from the start.."  
  
"Well, no matter. I won't let you catch up to me! I WON'T!" Ki exploding around Turon for the first time in what seemed forever, he slammed his knee into Akujin's stomach, sending him floating softly to the ground. Then he slammed his fists into his back, causing him to double over.  
  
Akujin spin-kicked Turon at that moment, and with the much needed time, he flew up in the air. "HARAMUGEDEN! HAHHH!"  
Charging up his specialty Ki attack, he put everything he had into the blast, then fired it at Turon.  
  
Turon merely raised a palm to it, and sent a small Ki blast at it, which caused it to explode.  
  
"AH FUCK! NO WAY! HE CAN'T BE THAT STRONG! I JUST SENT EVERYTHING I HAD AT HIM!" Akujin feel to the ground, holding himself with one arm, his hair fallen back down and red and black again. Not even his aura remained.  
  
Turon picked Akujin up by his neck, then looked to a lake. He slung Akujin out to the middle of it, and using Ki to suspend him in air above the water, about fifteen feet above. "Time to die, Demon.."  
  
Turon's fist began to pulsate with black energy as he raised it to Akujin. The darkened skies swirled above the two warriors, the wind blowing their hair. Lightning flashed in the sky, and the water under Akujin began to stir. "Remember this, Akujin? Soul Body...HAH!"   
  
Releasing the blast at Akujin, Turon watched emotionlessly. The blast struck Akujin in the chest, purple and black electricity volts spiraling off his now expanding chest. "AAHHHHHH!" Akujin's eyesight blurred slightly, and he could feel his body slipping away. He could feel the Ki and lifeforce draining from his body, though distantly, as though it were another man's pain. The last thing he could see was two images coming his way, then he went unconscious, doubting he could make it through this one.  
  
  
------------  
  
  
Gohan looked to see Turon near the ground, and Akujin's body hanging limp in the air. "FUCK! SABRE, TAKE CARE OF TURON! I'M GOING TO GET AKUJIN!"   
  
Sabre flew at Turon, but he zanzoukened out of sight, smirking slightly to himself as though he had accomplished something great.  
  
Gohan flew as fast as he could to Akujin, but then his body began glowing white, then flashed a few times. He saw a huge flash, and then Akujin was...gone.  
  
Gohan dropped to the ground, his face expressionless.  
  
Sabre ran up to Gohan, cursing. "Damnit, Turon got aw-..What's wrong?"  
  
Gohan looked to Sabre, facing him in the eye. "Akujin's gone. His body just..blew up, Sabre, he's GONE!"  
  
"What? No way! He can't just have exploded!"  
  
"But..he did.."  
  
"Oh God..How're we gonna tell Ivy, Gohan?"  
  
"I..I..I don't know. Guess we should just tell her the truth. Damnit, I knew I should have used the Instantaneous Movement! Damnit! Why did have I to be so STUPID and fly here?!"  
  
"Chill, Gohan. It wouldn't have made much difference, except we'd end up dead. I say we use that Instantaneous What's-it now."  
  
"I..guess." Placing his forefingers to his head, Gohan prepared for the Shunkan-idou, searching for Kolaan's Ki. Sabre grabbed Gohan's arm as Gohan found Kolaan's Ki, then they disappeared and reappeared in the center of the Lookout.  
  
Ivy ran up to Gohan and Sabre. "Where's Akujin?"  
  
Gohan looked to Sabre, who was looking down, then turned to Ivy. "This may be hard for you...but...Ivy, I'm sorry. Akujin is dead."  
  
Ivy looked at Gohan for a moment, then at Sabre, then she sat down and started to weep. He could only hear muttered sobs of "Aku..baby..no.."  
  
Gohan looked Westward, a dangerous light showing in his eyes. "Akujin, I will avenge you, too. Like the others, I shall have vengeance for you."   
  
Though Gohan looked brave and adventerous, the wind blowing his hair, only one thought ran through his mind: "I did it again! It's my fault he's dead."  
  
  
  
  
So..Akujin is gone. Nothing more to say...  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
::SonGohan and Tien walk out::  
  
SonGohan: ...See? Do not worry...  
Tienshinhan: ..Why wouldn't they? The strongest one on the freaking Resistance is now dead!  
SonGohan: ...I said do not worry..  
Tienshinhan: Fine, fine...  
SonGohan: Until next time.   
  
::The both of us zanzouken away:: 


	16. Chapter 15: What's an Akumeza?

::SonGohan and Chaozu walk out::  
Chaozu: I WANT TIIIEEENNN!!!  
SonGohan: ...o.o....  
Chaozu: Oh! I'm on. Heh heh. o_o;; Eh, I wouldn't be here if he owned it. He'd have me dead, and have Sailor Moon running around just to look at her.  
SonGohan: O_O!! SSSHHH! IDIOT!!!   
::I am seen punting Chaozu into a wall!::  
Chaozu: @_@;; Oww...  
SonGohan: Eh heh..Oh yeah! Flirtatious, a []D[][]V[][]D is a Pimp..oO; Which is why I said that Goten called himself one. I like the design of the []D[][]V[][]D more than just saying Pimp. And my little brother(The real life one who calls himself Goten at times..Oo;) calls himself a Pimp when talking to older girls...o_O;; And so does Goten. *MY* Goten, at least. Now that that's out of the way...Kolaan, old friend...er..dude..Make some sense! o_@; You remind of Ikari/Zero/Jedah at times...But I think he has a higher IQ...ANYWAYS! Now, about this chapter. You'll get to see them *dealing* with Akujin's death. Or something. And then they get in a fight with Turon. But a rather mysterious dude comes and like...saves them. Sort of familiar, but yet, not. I'll see if you can guess who he is, or what he is, whatever. Oo'' On with the fanfiction!  
  
::An explosion is seen, and we are gone, the people in the fic appearing, as well as the setting::   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
After three months of punishing his body for Akujin's death, a.k.a. training with Sabre almost non-stop, Gohan was more than a little tired. His body had literally given up yesterday, and now he was in bed, resting. Videl kept on coming and checking on him, giving him food and checking to see if he was in pain or anything. She really did try too hard, but he couldn't tell her no, especially when he couldn't stand up. Sabre was in somewhat of the same position as Gohan and Videl with Marron, but he could at least get out of bed and talk to Gohan in his room whenever he wanted. Kolaan wasn't showing the effects of severe training, yet. He only trained at night, and noone ever saw how.   
  
As of now, Gohan thought he could stand, but he didn't want to try just yet. He rather enjoyed the rest.  
  
Yawning, he turned over, pulling the sheet over him. He had been in bed for two days, and he felt alot better than when his body finally gave out. Years ago, when he and his father had trained to beat Cell, his father had said that if you want to get anything out of training, your body must rest so the muscle gets better, then you can train again. Gohan always tried to follow that, but he felt that if he didn't train non-stop, Turon would catch them off guard, and kill them all. Gohan wouldn't allow himself the guilt of not being able to stop him. He wouldn't!  
  
Videl walked in, and sat beside him. "Gohan? Are you alright?"  
  
"Uhh...no. I need more food, and I need a masage, and I nee-"  
  
"Woah, Gohan, you're not trying to fool me, are you?"  
  
"...Weeellllll....actually..I am!" He turned to her, and flashed the infamous Son Family grin. Then he hugged her, smiling.   
  
"Well, you can at least hug me. Maybe you can get your lazy butt out of bed, now." She grinned, and started pulling him up.   
  
It surprised Gohan when he was actually on his feet, but it shocked him more when he was actually walking. Now that he thought about it, he felt almost back to normal. Almost, but short by something near twenty percent(%20).   
  
Gohan walked to Sabre's room, and looked inside. Sabre and Marron were exchanging saliva...again. Quickly turning the other way, Gohan went to the back part of the Lookout, where Ivy would no doubt be practicing with the bow and arrow, or her sword. Always one of the two, since Akujin died at the hands, or rather palm, of Turon.   
  
Ivy looked to see Gohan, and smiled briefly at him, before loosing an arrow straight above his head, stirring the hair on his head. "Woah! Watch out, Ivy. Almost got me," Gohan said.  
  
Ivy grinned. "I won't miss, and I could probably heal it. If not, Dende could. So, you going to start your training again?"  
  
"As soon as Sabre's ready, I suppose so." He paused, then nodded to himself. "Ivy, your planet, Chaos, what's it like?"  
  
"..Well, I guess you could say it's dead. I'm supposed to be the Guardian of it, but it's more wasteland than home, now. It used to be beautiful. The people there were just like humans. I was surprised when I got here, to see how much it reminded me of Chaos. I remember being a normal person, then becoming an Angel. A life of war, in persuit of peace for your planet. I guess your friends did that, before all of us showed up?"  
  
"Yeah...My father, Gokou, he was basically in charge. Always the strongest. His best friend, Kuririn(Klilyn, Krillin, whichever you prefer; I just use different names at different times, so bear with me here), always had a plan. Though he wasn't always the strongest, he was always willing to fight with my father, even though he did get more than a little scared. Yamucha was actually an enemy at first to my father, when he was younger, but eventually came to be one of his best friends. Bulma was always there, a technical genius, and she was in love with Yamucha, but something happened. I don't know when, I was young and all..Tienshinhan, now there's a tactical genius. He designed many techniques. Only my father could manipulate all but one, I think. Kuririn mastered one or two of his moves, as I remember. Chaozu..Well, he was never really much help from what I remember. But he was willing to fight, and die, if need be. Vegeta came in later, some time after I was born. I fought against him, and we won, but it was more because of father than me or Kuririn. Vegeta eventually joined our side. He had a son, who visited us from the future in a time machine, named Trunks. His mother was Bulma. You remember Trunks Jr., correct? Yeah, that's his son. And then there was my sensei, Piccolo. He was from Namek, so he was always..green. At first, he didn't really like me. But I think I was his first friend. And my mother, she was something. Almost always ready to kill my dad to get me to study, until he died. She wanted nothing but to hold him, I think, just once, when she learned he died. There was Juuhachi, she had been an enemy a year earlier. One of the Cyborgs we were supposed to kill. But Cell showed up, and to make a long story short, she got together with Kuririn. And everyone but my father that I mentioned was killed by that one Scout, apparently Akujin's brother Akuma. I thought I had killed him..but he's alive."  
  
  
"Well..it sounds like life's been harder than I thought on you. But, at least you have Videl, and Goten is with Magus and Ryan. I don't even have...Aku.."  
  
"Oh, it's okay, Ivy. Don't worry. Akujin will be avenged. I'll make sure that you get to finish Turon off. On my word."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I said on my word." He turned from Ivy, then walked to where Sabre was now standing, in the center of the Tower.  
  
"Are you ready, Gohan? You just got out of bed today. I don't want to send you back for very long."  
  
"I'm ready." Silver Ki energy spiraling off of him, he threw his fist forward at Sabre, then threw his leg out at his gut.  
  
Sabre threw down his fist at Gohan's back, but a fist caught it.   
  
"You wouldn't want me to miss out, would you?"  
  
Gohan looked at the stranger. He had un-kept black and purple hair, purple pupils, pale skin..Almost like Akujin. He had thick blades coming out of his arms, a headband with the same symbol for Akujin and Akuma's family..  
  
"Are you related to Akujin?" Gohan said.  
  
"..I am, in a way." His voice sounded like Akujin's, though more mischevious.  
  
"How?" said Sabre.  
  
"Remember when Akujin 'died'? Yes. My mother, Mioki, his mother and Akuma's, warped Akujin down to Hell, near Akuma. Akujin was able to talk Akuma into healing him, since that was one of his abilities. After that, Akujin tried to talk Akuma into merging with him completely, into a single, ass-kicking being. Akuma agreed, thinking he would get control. Akujin ended up getting control. I am that being. I am Akumeza, son of Dayrin and Mioki."  
  
When Akumeza said he was Akujin merged with Akuma, Gohan growled. Akuma was the one who murdered his friends. Gohan set his fist full power to Akumeza's ribs, but he backed up, easily dodging.  
  
"Gohan, you're not at full power, yet. And don't worry. Akujin's influence is stronger, as my influence was strongest in Akujin when we split up. Do not worry. I won't harm you. Until we spar." He grinned, showing off two-inch fangs.  
  
Gohan sighed loudly. "I suppose you're stronger?" When Akumeza nodded, Gohan went on. "Then I'll have to accept it, for now. Bah! Now I'll NEVER get revenge..." Snarling, Gohan turned and went off to his room.  
  
Once inside, he threw himself on the bed. "Damnit, Akujin! Now you are half friend, half enemy. Gah!" Gohan felt like punching something, or someone. He thought he might.  
  
  
  
-----At the Tower of Mages------  
  
  
  
"Come on, Goten! You are the best I've ever seen! Ryan isn't far behind! I never thought I would see two children who can do more than me! You two could stand a fair chance against Kolaan!"  
  
Goten and Ryan smiled faintly, but turned to their opponent. "You go first, Goten."  
  
" 'Kay." Goten turned his palm to a man wielding a long, jewel encrusted staff, with fire swirling at the top. Goten could tell his skill level, and it wasn't much. Focusing fire on his palm, he raised it up, the flat of his palm to the ceiling, then fire rained down on his enemy. The man threw his palm forward, and a momentary barrier sprang up, but went away, allowing a bit of the fire to hit him.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Kid!" Raising his palm to Goten, water spiraled on it, then blasted towards Goten.  
  
Goten raised his own palm to it, nothing visible being seen on it, then fired a blast of air which seperated the blast of water, allowing the air to hit the man square in the chest and keeping the water from hitting Goten.  
  
"That's two, idiot. You got one chance to dodge, then hit me three times, or I win. I doubt you can pull it off."  
  
"I'll show you, Kid!!"   
  
Goten placed his hand on the ground, and the tiles beneath the man started to shift and change, exposing the ground beneath him. Soon after ground, dirt, earth, soil, whatever you wish to call it, shot up at him, pegging him in the private area. The man flew into a wall, clutching his pride. "OWWWWWW!"  
  
Goten smirked to himself. "That makes nine wins, two losses. I'm pretty good." Placing his palm back on the ground, the floor tiles rearranged themselves to the way they were, so that there was no sign they had moved.   
  
Magus clapped his hands. "You are getting good. And you keep on improving. I think you may be the next leader, if you stay with us."  
  
Goten shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
Ryan clapped a hand on Goten's back. "Dude, you're getting way better than me. I won't be able to keep up, soon."  
  
Goten turned to face him. "Nah, you're still pretty good. I doubt I'd be able to win, because your attacks move faster. Mine may be more effective, but if they don't hit the enemy, they do no good."  
  
Ryan shrugged. "Maybe I could help you with speed, if you'll help me with power."  
  
"Deal."  
  
  
  
  
And so, Akujin..er..Akumeza is here, half of Akujin being back. Gohan is torn between being Akumeza's friend, and trying to kill him on the spot. Goten has come a long way, as has Ryan. Soon they may be the best Mages ever known. But can it help in the downfall of the Empire itself?  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
::SonGohan and Chaozu walk out again::  
SonGohan: I apology for this coming out so late. It's just I have ideas for three other fanfics, and I'm working on designing one right now. I can't help it. ^^'' And..I'm ditching the Holy Cheese one for now, Flirtatious. x.x; I just have to get these other three DONE!   
Chaozu: ..And you don't know HOW to do a humourific one..  
SonGohan: SO?!  
Chaozu: Nothing, nothing.  
SonGohan: "And then they decided the puppet's gotta DIE!"  
Chaozu: O_O!! OKAY!! FINE!  
SonGohan: Ja.  
::SonGohan kicks Chaozu away, then we both zanzouken out of sight:: 


	17. Chapter 16: News, Fights, and Fireballs

::Yuusuke Urameshi(Green/black-haired star off of Yuu Yuu Hakusho) walks out on stage::  
Yuuseke: Hey! This isn't where I was going to meet Botan for my next assignment...What the..??  
SonGohan: ..Where's my DBZ Character/Dude to read the disclaimer?  
Yuuseke: ..Whatever. I'm going to go...  
SonGohan: WAIT!! I need you to read a disclaimer for me! You can do it, since your dub is produced by FUNimation just like Dragonball Z's!!!!  
Yuuseke: ...O_o;;; Okay..?   
::SonGohan hands Yuuseke a few yellow sticky-notes::  
Yuuseke: (While squinting at the notes) Eh..scratchy handwriting...."This fanfic in no way claims to own Dragonball Z, currently licensed under FUNimation productions. May God send FUNimation burns for their crappy dubbing..." HEY! I happen to like the way they dubbed Yuu Yuu Hakusho!!   
SonGohan: ..Ehhh..o_o;; I didn't MEAN for it come like that..someone must have messed with the message..yeah..that's it!  
Yuuseke: ...Right.  
SonGohan: Alrighty then! I know in the last chapter at the beginning I said I'd have a fight in it with Turon..but I don't recall placing that fight in..So you'll have excuse me for actually forgetting that small little detail! ^_^;;;; Now then. Just a few side-notes..nothing that big...I think....o.o;; Sort of a filler, sort of not. Next chapter announces my Almost-Done-With-The-Fanfiction-Chapter, which after I think there will be somewhere from 3-7 chapters left...! Finally. After a few months, this damned...er...this fanfic is going to be finished! Anyways..Heh heh. This chapter may *suggest* that sexual intercourse involved between a few of the characters..eh..you'll see who. I cannot write lemon, and I don't intend to try. Fuck, you'll see....  
::An explosion is seen, and we are gone, the people in the fic appearing, as well as the setting::   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
As Gohan was walking across the Tower to meet with Dende for a short breakfast, Videl sped around a corner, grinning and giggling.   
  
"GOHAN!! Guess what!!" she said, as she sped to him.  
  
"Uhhh...What?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm..pregnant!" She smiled and hugged him.  
  
Gohan nearly fell over when she hugged him, but he caught himself just in time. "Pr-..pregnant??"  
  
Videl nodded happily. "I'm going to be a mommy!" Smiling, she snuggled into Gohan's chest.  
  
Gohan looked to the sky, a far-away look. "I'm..going to be a father. I can't..believe it. A dad..Wow! So Videl. What should we name him and/or her?"  
  
"I think we'll call her Pan..."  
  
"But..what if it's male?"  
  
"It won't be! But, if it's a boy, you pick the name. Okay?"  
  
"I already know. If he's a boy..his name shall be Gokai."  
  
"Gokai? That sounds like he'll be a fighter, just like his dad." Giggling softly, she hugged Gohan tightly.  
  
Gohan smiled softly. "Me...a dad..."  
  
Just then, Akumeza appeared in front of Gohan, but behind Videl. "Gohan!! I'm going to be a FATHER!! ME!!! Can you believe that?! It's soooo strange!"  
  
Gohan nodded, and grinned. "So am I, Aku. Heh."  
  
Aku grinned. "Gohan, you sly dog you..."  
  
"Heh, you can talk." It's hard to get past the fact that Akumeza was half-family destroyer half-best friend, but the best friend part seemed dominant, though he was far more eager to fight. And that's saying something.   
  
"Ohhh, Ivy's going to be a mommy, too?" Videl said.  
  
Akumeza nodded. "Yep! I'm going to be a daddy. Damn, dad'd be proud."  
  
Gohan's breath caught. Dad. Gokou. He would be a grandfather in the months to come, if he hadn't died...with Cell...more guilt. No, he would defend Videl and unborn child with everything he had, and more, to keep them safe. Noone would harm his coming child, or the mother.  
  
"Aku, I've been thinking. You're extremely powerful. I don't think Turon could stand a chance against you now. But even if he COULD, he would be nothing to the two of us fused. Or if Sabre fused with you, or both of us. But I doubt that would be needed. Sooo, I propose we use my Shunkan-idou, which father taught me, and I find his Ki then take us there."  
  
Akumeza looked to Gohan, his eyes burning with an unknown fire. "You mean you could have just taken me there from the start? As soon as I got back?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I had to see how strong you were. I wasn't sure."  
  
"DAMNIT! NEVER UNDER-ESTIMATE A DEMON!!! WE AREN'T PUSHOVERS!!"  
  
"AKU, DUDE!! Calm down!! I wasn't putting down demons. I just wasn't sure of your power," said a slightly scared Son Gohan.  
  
Akumeza breathed, and visibly calmed. "Sorry, Gohan. I think it was some of Akuma's old rage. You'd be surprised at how mad the man could get, especially since he seemed so calm and reserved...Anyways...Yeah, Gohan, let's go find Turon. I wish to royally wipe the floor with him. Then we can find Valnir. And then take out the Empire."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Aku, it may take everything and more to take out Turon. Going after anyone else would be suicide. Sorry, I will NOT take us to our deaths."  
  
Videl, who had been patiently listening, shook her head. "Aku, if Gohan gets hurt..I swear..I will..I will KILL you."  
  
Gohan smiled, and hugged Videl softly. "She cares for my well-being more than I do." Laughing softly, he kissed her cheek, then let go of her and floated to the end of the Tower, followed closely by Akumeza, who was on foot.  
  
Gohan placed his two fore-fingers to his forehead, and motioned for Aku to come closer. "Now, touch my shoulder, and leave the rest to m-" he was cut off by Sabre charging up to them, pulling his Gi shirt over his head.  
  
"You weren't going to go to a fight without ME, were you now? That's insane, my friend!" he laughed, grabbing Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"..Sorry! Forgot to come and get you. Anyways. Just keep hold of my shoulder, and we'll be with Turon in a few moments." Just then, Kolaan appeared.   
  
"And what about ME? The Leader of the Shadow Realm should be included, thank you very much."  
  
"Huh? Shadow Realm?" said Akumeza, Sabre, and Gohan, in unison, making Sabrejinhan's voice perfectly.  
  
Kolaan blinked, then cursed himself silently. "I may as well tell you. But LATER! After the fight." Grinning, he grabbed Sabre's shoulder. "If I touch him, when he's touching you, it'll take me too, right?"  
  
Gohan nodded as Aku grabbed Gohan's other shoulder.   
  
Searching for Turon's Ki energy was kind of hard, since he had a human Ki, but it was enormously high. As soon as he found it, he nodded to himself. "Get ready." All of their images began to blur as Marron and Ivy ran out, waving their arms to stop them. CJ, too, but she was running far more briskly.  
  
"Crap!!" Gohan and the others' images blurred before the women could reach them, though, which they were thankful for. Sure, all of them were exceptional fighters, but this wasn't a few Imperial Scouts. This was one of the Empire's most Elite fighters, Turon.  
  
Appearing beside a small waterfall, all of them looked around, not seeing Turon, and yet sensing him clearly. Then, as they turned around, they could clearly see the pond in which the waterfall fed. Beside it, a lone man could be seen, wearing no shirt, practicing basic martial arts forms.   
  
Not facing them, Turon laughed softly, the moves flowing smoothly as he talked. "I knew this day would come. How many of you shall fight, and how many watch? One, two, three at the most? I know that must be Akumeza my reports showed, the highest one here by far. But if you want to beat me, you'll need more than that. Much more." Stopping, he turned to them, and placed his hands in front of his chest. "Now we see how many are fit to battle the Empire." Ki spiraled around his palms, then flew in a massive red-and-black blast towards them. Instinctively, Gohan rushed to the front, and planted his hands in front of him, a large wave of energy exploding in front of them, creating a shield.  
  
"Damnit, Gohan. Don't waste your energy. Don't be a fool. You can't stand against that for long," said Akumeza, flipping over the shield. Floating above the blast, but making motions with his feet so it appeared he was walking on it, Akumeza raised a palm to Turon. Ki spiraled off of it, and Turon's blast stopped, the shield exploding and Gohan and the others falling back. Akumeza laughed demonically, a huge blast spilling out towards Turon.  
  
The fight had begun.  
  
-----At the Tower of the Mages-----  
  
Goten and Ryan turned, looking South. "Do you FEEL THAT?!" said Goten.  
  
Ryan nodded hurriedly, forgetting their practice match. "Is that your brother?!"  
  
"One of the lower ones is, I think. One of them is familiar..as though I've sensed it twice. Part of it, I know. Part of that large Ki is Akujin. The other part is...vaguely familiar, but I can't recall where I felt it. I feel as though I should....But who is the other big one?!"  
  
Ryan laughed. "You still don't recognize it. That's Turon, Goten."  
  
Magus shook his head, looking at the two kids. "Damnit, I don't feel a thing. How can you be sure ANYTHING is going on down there?"  
  
"Noone would power up that high, and start loosing Ki blasts like that, if there was not a battle. I guess Turon is a bad guy...but why isn't Gohan going to his max? Even if he's done nothing but sit and eat, he should be at a WAY higher level than that! He's not even in Super Saiya-jin right now! He's standing around in the normal level!" cried Goten, shaking his head.  
  
Ryan shook his head. "I don't know, Goten."  
  
Magus looked down at the two kids. "He's probably trying to conserve energy. I've seen Goten go Super Saiya-jin before. It takes a lot of energy out of you. And at this higher level, it probably takes a LOT of energy. He most likely wants to be able to help when he can, for as long as he can."  
  
Goten nodded. "That makes sense. Lots of sense. Yeah!"  
  
"Sooo..what about today's match, boys?"  
  
Goten looked to Ryan and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry!" His face turning serious once more, he moved back to his stance, fireballs leaping out of his palms, and situating themselves above them. "Ready."  
  
Ryan did basically the same thing, but with one large fireball.  
  
"Resume the match."   
  
The now-loosed fireballs flew at each other, and as they hit, an explosion came forth, with a loud "BANG!"  
  
  
  
  
So, Gohan and Akumeza find out they are to be fathers. Then they dive neck-deep into a battle with one of the strongest men in the galaxy. And Goten learns basically that his brother is not the best, but one of the best, and that "fire is fucking awesome!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
::SonGohan and Yuuseke walk back out on stage::  
  
Yuuseke: Woah..dude...you're demented.  
SonGohan: How..?  
Yuuseke: You didn't write the sex scenes! That's just WRONG! And you're having GOHAN have a child with VIDEL! That goes agaisnt everything we stand for!  
SonGohan: One, I don't like lemon(or anything with descriptive sex). Two, it doesn't go against my morals, since Gohan shall break up with Videl, and keep the kid. ^_^; Kind'ah cold, but Videl deserves it, and more. And three, what do you mean "we"?!  
Yuuseke: ...Uhhh..forget I said that! ^^;;  
SonGohan: ..Yeah..right...Anyways..I know this chapter kind of sucks, but it's something, right? Right..Er, I'll work on another soon. And remember...[]D[][]V[][]Ds forever!!!!  
::SonGohan zanzoukens away, leaving Yuuseke behind::  
Yuuseke: ..Great..I've gotta shut down for him..-_-;;  
::Yuuseke hurls a bucket at the wall, hitting a switch, and the lights go out::  
Yuuseke: God damnit!! 


	18. Chapter 17: Silver Arrows

::SonGohan walks out, dragging an unconscious Kamesennin(Master Roshi, for the dubbies-whom-know-jack..)::  
Kamesennin: Heh heh..girls...please...more...than...enough of me...to go..around....  
::SonGohan then kicks Kamesennin in the head, causing the old pervert to wake up::  
Kamesennin: WOAH!! Heh heh...Wait...this isn't the Playboy...man..sion..WHERE AM I?!  
SonGohan: Chill, you're at a production of a fanfic. YOU GET TO READ A DISCLAIMER. ARE YOU NOT HAPPY?  
Kamesennin: ..o_o; No need to shout without an exclamation point. ::Squinting, Kamesennin waves to all the girls:: Hello fangirls! I can sign autographs later! ::He then flashes a peace sign:: Now then. Done.  
SonGohan: .... DAMNIT!! I said REA-..Oh well. Oh, so close to a finish, I am. IRL I am watching a thing on the one monster thingy in that lake..in which I cannot spell. It's kind of cool, so if I make typos, bear with me. Anyways. This is maybe near the last one. I think one more, and then..::Drumrolls are heard:: the Final Fight. I shan't ruin it for you, though. But, if there are any Wheel of Time fans out there, I recently finished "Winter's Heart" and I am basing the last few chapters on the last chapter of that book. Well, the format, at least. "With the Choedan Kal"..::Shivers:: That was SOO good! Anywho. If anyone knows what I mean, then cool. But to anyone else, eh, it's a surprise. ONWARD, SO I CAN BEGIN A FIC I WISH TO DO MUCH, MUCH MORE!!! o_o'' Oh. And CysticLOL17, I despise Videl. But you'll see the reason in the very last chapter. ANYWAYS, I have all the logic I need. Gohan is far different from the other one. Well, kind of. He's basically lost EVERYTHING. His mind is different! He's not the same! GAH! His personality is DIFFERENT. HE IS NOT CARE-FREE SON GOHAN THAT WENT TO THE DAMNED HIGHSCHOOL. HE IS SON GOHAN, TRYING TO AVENGE HIS FAMILY. He may not STICK with a relationship for very long. I mean, damn, it's his FIRST one ever! And, if I want him to knock her up and then ditch her, keeping the kid, I can. It's my fanfic. With that said and done, onward, to the Turon's Last Fight.   
::An explosion is seen, and we are gone, the people and the set appearing in our place::  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Akumeza's ki blast flew into the head of Turon, slamming him into the cliff which the waterfall was home to. Black Ki flames pouring from the rocks, the ground trembling slightly under him. "Demon, you never learn, do you? I told you. I shall not lose." His hair blowing wildly, he stood up. "I SHALL NOT LOSE!" The air swirled and stirred, the skies becoming pitch black within a few moments. A blast of air nearly knocked Akumeza over, but he caught himself. "You shall see, Demon! I cannot be beaten!" Uphending his fist, Ki spiraled off of it, multiplying and growing. "HHHAAAHHHHH!!!" His aura formed a black ball around him, blocking him from view completely. In front of him, a small black ball steadily grew, until it was twice the size of a normal man. "DA-KU GEKKOU HAH!!!" The blast spiraled towards Akumeza, growing thinner and thinner, the Earth shaking more around them.   
  
Gohan grabbed Sabre and Kolaan by the neck of their shirts, dragging them down with him as he dived down. The blast hit Aku's hand, which was still outstretched, and the impact sent waves of energy spilling around the land. Gohan stood up to see Akumeza staring down Turon, each of them trying to go higher than the other, their Kis being nearly equal. Auras flaring, they merely stared at each other, the ground ripping up around them. "Damnit, they're going to do that until the planet explodes! GAH!" shouted Gohan. "We are DEFENDING it! If there's nothing left, then there will be nothing to defend! If they don't stop...!" Suddenly Gohan's hair took on a lighter tint, then it went to a full silver color. With ice-blue eyes, his white aura exploded with silver. Sabre's aura exploded in red, his hair literally dripping with plasma as it streaked red. Kolaan's, of course, went black, and his hair became slightly disarrayed. The ground under the three of them exploded to match their aura's color, and spread, until the auras were merged, and the three of them, each at a perfectly equal power, stood floating above the ground. Silver, red, and black Ki blasts flew at Turon, never-ending.   
  
Akumeza turned sharply, and glared at the three of them, but then the three blasts were re-directed from Turon to Akumeza, by Turon himself. Laughing maniacly, he flew into the air, his black and white aura spiraling around him. "I will not lose to a Demon and his Lackey friends! The Great Empire shall last, and rule the Universe!" A huge blast spiraled in front of him. "Now I shall show you true power! JAAKU CHUUSIN HAH!" The blast reformed slowly into the shape of a cloud, and black lightning bolts spilled out of it, each heading for the four fighters.   
  
Akumeza, who was trying to hold off the other blast, was struck head on, flying into the ground. "NOO!!! I'll KILL you!!!" The ground tearing up under him, he launched himself into the middle of the blast/cloud, only to be sent flying back.  
  
Gohan, Sabre, and Kolaan, however, flew straight up. "SABRE! KOLAAN! Get past the black thing to Turon! I'll destroy that!" The two of them nodding, they flew away from Gohan, heading beyond the blast.  
  
Gohan raised his hands, copying Vegeta's Final Flash stance. Ki spiraled off of his palms for several moments before he brought his hands to his sides, in the Kame Hame Hah form. "Final Destroyer HAHHHH!!" He thrust his palms forth, the deadly Ki blast sent flying into the cloud/blast/thing. As it slammed into it, both energy beams exploded, the onslaught of Ki blasts on Akumeza ending. Slowly lowering himself to the ground, Gohan nodded to Akumeza.  
  
Kolaan and Sabre now surrounded Turon, each flinging rapid Ki blasts at him. Turon stood there, getting hit, feeling very small amounts of pain with each blast. Akumeza and Gohan simply watched. Then, Turon turned to Sabre, and dived at him, grabbing his leg. Kolaan, on impulse, shot a Ki blast towards Turon. But Turon threw Sabre at the blast, the blast exploding on Sabre. Sabre continued flying through the air, slamming into Kolaan and knocking them both out and to the ground, their Ki energy and other features returning to normal.  
  
"Two down," said Turon.  
  
"And two to go," came from Akumeza. He floated up in the air, facing Turon. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Only if you are, my liege."  
  
Growling, two sharp blades tore from Akumeza's arms as he directed a punch towards Turon. Turon caught the fist with his hand, tilting his head to the side to dodge the blades. Smirking, his knee flew out at Akumeza's gut.   
  
Gasping for air, Akumeza's eyes bulged. "How can I not beat you?! This is way beyond your power when last we met! There is no way you can be this much stronger!"  
  
"I have my secrets, demon," Turon muttered, very quietly. He pushed Akumeza down.   
  
Akumeza slowly fell to the ground, his power returning to normal completely, leaving Gohan alone to face Turon.  
  
"Well, Saiya-jin, I guess we'll see if Saiya-jins really ARE the most powerful beings in the Universe, won't we?"  
  
"Aku..Sabre..Kolaan..Damnit! I'm alone! I can't beat him!"  
  
"Heh heh. As I thought." Turon bent over, and picked up the unconscious Akumeza, then began kicking him around.  
  
"Damnit! Stop!" Gohan's aura flared around him.  
  
"Care to make me, Saiya-jin?"  
  
"I SAID STOP!"  
  
"Then make me." Continuing without looking at Gohan, Turon hummed softly to himself.  
  
"That's it!" Gohan slid into Gokou's Kame Hame Hah stance, the energy beam forming. "Kaaammeee Haaammeee Haaammmmeee HAHHHHH!!" He loosed the Ki wave on Turon, slamming into his gut and sending him skidding back a few feet.  
  
"Well then! You really can fight. Maybe I should have attacked you rather than Akujin. You show more potential than he did. It's a shame we cannot convert you to the Great Empire, you know. With you on our side, I doubt anyone could stand up to us. Just one more huge power..."  
  
"Hm. I think not." Raising his hands to his head, he charged a Ki blast. "MASENKO HAH!" The blast flew at Turon and hit him head on, dusting moving in his path.   
  
"Not bad, Saiya-jin. I've heard it takes a lot fo energy to use those Ki blasts, though. Is it true?"  
  
"I have enough, I assure you."   
  
"We'll see." The ground tearing up beneath him, Turon flew towards Gohan and slammed his elbow to his neck, causing him to fall over, the silver-fading from his hair, and his eyes returning to black.  
  
"No..way..One..hit.." was all Gohan could say before he fell down completely, lying in the dirt.   
  
Turon kicked Gohan into Akumeza, then those two into Sabre and Kolaan, and kicked them around for a while when they all started to gather their senses. Standing, Akumeza and Gohan fired small ki blasts at him to get his attention while Sabre and Kolaan ran off and began charging larger Ki blasts.  
  
"Aku, I'm wasted. I can't keep up like THIS for much longer.." said Gohan.  
  
"I know, Gohan. I doubt I can last as long as you. But if they can get him where it hurts..."  
  
"Fools, I can hear you." Raising one palm to Sabre and Kolaan, he blasted them each with two seperate Ki blasts and sent them flying through a mountain.   
  
"DAMNIT!!! GOHAN!!! HOW CAN WE BEAT HIM NOW?!"   
  
"I don't know. I thought you could have beaten him alone."  
  
"Well, we can fuse."  
  
"Can't," said Gohan.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The Potarra are at the Lookout."  
  
"Well we can do the dance.."  
  
"We don't have enough energy for it work properly..."  
  
"Then what CAN we do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Turon looked at them, laughing to himself, then raised a palm to each of them, charging two Ki blasts that would have knocked them out at their maxes. "You'll see, my friends..."  
  
Just as he was about to fire them, Gohan and Akumeza leaped downwards in a hope to avoid them. Then a silver arrow seemed to bloom in his chest, the blasts slowly fading away. He looked down, and gasped softly. "I don't...believe it.." Blood now dripping from his mouth, his eyes glazed over, and he fell down. Dead.  
  
Akumeza looked up to see an Angel floating above and behind Turon, holding a silver bow. Ivy, holding her bow. "I lost you once, I won't lose you again, Aku." Landing beside him, she helped him up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, and I'm sure your child wouldn't like not having a father."  
  
"I bet not." He bent down and kissed her softly, then stood up to his full height. "I love you, too. Now how's about we go home, Gohan?"  
  
"Sure. Just gotta go get something." Gohan slowly walked to where to Sabre and Kolaan lay, and basically dragged them by their shoulders back to Akumeza and Ivy. Placing two fingers to his head, he said, "Grab on." and then all of them faded back to Dende's Lookout.  
  
  
  
-----At a Tower with Magic and a Halfling Saiya-jin-----  
  
  
"YES! Alright! They won!" Goten danced around, waving his arms.  
  
"Cool!! Akujin and Gohan never lose, do they?" said Ryan.  
  
"Apparently not, boys." Magus walked to them and placed a hand on their shoulders. "Now I think you should go rest. Tomorrow is a...different lesson."  
  
"What kind?" the boys said in Unison.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
  
  
  
So Turon's dead, by the skillful archmanship(or archwomanship) of Ivy.   
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
::SonGohan walks out, missing Kamesennin::  
SonGohan: I don't care where he is, and neither should you. Unless you have breasts. Then you should be afraid. Very afraid.  
Anyways....This chapter really sucked, but it's getting late now...and...oh fuck it! Later. o.O;;   
  
[]D[][]V[][]D[][]\[] For Life, baby.  
  
::SonGohan zanzoukens away:: 


	19. Chapter 18: Births, Plans, and...Static?

::SonGohan walks out, followed by Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda of Linkin Park::  
Chester: Woah...What is this..?  
Mike: It's an anime fanfic. Crazy children who believe they have writing talent and think that they can make a better plot than a certain show's plot try to get people to read it, since they cannot make the actual show for lack of money and most likely a law-suit.  
Chester: ..Oh.  
SonGohan: @_@;; My heroes...  
Chester: ...And what's with him?  
Mike: An obsessed fan, writing fanfiction.  
Chester: Ohhhhh. Okay.  
SonGohan: Could..you...READ MY DISCLAIMER?! ::Sparkly, large Chibi eyes:: PLEEAAASSEE?!?  
Chester: ....Okay.  
Mike: Yep. I was right.   
::SonGohan hands them the cue-cards::  
Chester: SonGohan in no way owns Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Chrono Trigger, or any other anime and/or game he may be ripping off.  
Mike: And he does not own Linkin Park, of course.  
SonGohan: AWESOME!! @_@ Erm..anyways...Now that I have THAT out of the way, here we go. Even though this isn't the last chapter, I want to know your opinion on something, because I cannot decide. I'm planning on writing a fanfic, and I have three ideas. You, the reader, can tell me which one you want to know of first. The "winner", so to speak, will be written next. Here's the choices: -="Vitamin X" Son Botaku, the son of Son Gokai, lives in a world of darkness and hate. The Dark Empire, which his grandfather Son Gohan helped defeat, has risen again. But this time, they're more corporate. They produce something known as Vitamin X, which makes the person taking it grow in mental stamina, physical abilities, everything. Sounds great, right? Wrong. Vitamin X is produced by taking human beings, and basically extracting every good mineral and vitamin inside of them, and compacting it into a single capsule. Son Botaku and his group of friends have one mission: to stop the Empire in producing it. Will they succeed?=- Alrighty then. Sound okay? To the next one. -="The War of the Angels" Son Gohan, Son Goten, and Trunks Briefs are the only fighters left. Their friends and family were killed by three renegade Angel Warriors, known as Akutenshi. (Akutenshi meaning "Evil Angel") These same Akutenshi have ravaged the Earth and turned it into a pit of darkness and hate. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are all near the same age. (Making this a major A/U fic) They battle the Akutenshi at every meeting, and are sworn to kill them. There's only one problem: They can't harm the Akutenshi whatsoever, even at SSJ2.=- Nice, eh? And category number three...-="Outlaws" A major A/U, with a big description. It's a crossover, having DBZ, Outlaw Star, Sailor Moon, and Tenchi Muyo!. Son Gohan and Son Gokou are both Outlaws, running from the Juraian Empire. On their journeys, running through space, they end up meeting another Outlaw. His name is Gene Starwind. Gohan and Gokou are taken into the crew for their more-than-average fighting abilities. (Sorry, nothing above SSJ and Oozaru forms) The crew meets a strange girl, named Usagi. She ends up joining the crew as well. Meanwhile, Tenchi Masaki has been hired by Ayeka to hunt down the Saiya-jins. The reason why they're being hunted down is two people: Son Zero, and Son Spark.=- Well? You'll have to pick. I'll eventually write them all, I just like all of the ideas the same, and can't decide which to do. Now to the subject at hand, this chapter. Er, it talks of passing time, the birth of Gohan and Akumeza's children...and another birth, not-so-expected. No real fighting, but at the end, a crucial decision is made. Read on.  
  
::An explosion is seen, and we are gone, the people and the setting appearing in our place::  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Nine months had passed since the fight with Turon, no more nuisances have arisen. The Empire seems to have actually gone quited, and maybe retreated. They knew better, but it was nice having a brief bit of peace.  
  
Gohan and Akumeza paced across the top of the Tower, worried frowns creasing their foreheads. "I'm worried, Aku. What if it goes wrong?!"  
  
"I don't know, Gohan! That's the fourth time you've asked! I'm sure they'll make it through, though."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Because I am. I am sure Videl will make it through the childbirth, and I am beyond sure that Ivy will. They have strong wills, Gohan."  
  
"I hope so..Hey! Where's Sabre and CJ? Everyone else is here.."  
  
Marron stood up from the spot where she had been sitting. "I haven't seen them lately."  
  
Just then, a happy shout was heard, and Sabre came running out of a room as fast as he could. "I'm a dad! I'm a DAD!!"  
  
Everyone on the Lookout turned to look at him, and in unison, "Wha'...?"  
  
"I'm a father! I have two twins! One a girl, one a boy! I'm a dad!!"  
  
"Okay. Cool! But..who's the mother?" said Gohan.  
  
Marron stood up and slapped Sabre so hard he fell over. "Owww!! What?!" Sabre said, standing back up.  
  
"You cheated on me?!"  
  
"Well...kind'ah...." Sabre looked down.  
  
"How could you?!"  
  
"Uhh..I like CJ more...."  
  
Marron got angrier by the moment, and stormed off, muttering about men and how they were useless and only cared for themselves.  
  
"You mean..CJ's pregnant?" Gohan and Akumeza said, nearly at the exact same time.  
  
"Noooo. She's not pregnant anymore, she's given birth!"  
  
"But..since when? She hasn't showed signs of bearing a child, much less two!" Gohan said.  
  
"We've kept it well concealed. Besides, haven't you noticed that for like six months she's stayed inside most of the time?"  
  
Akumeza blinked. "I see...woah. I can't believe we were so blind. HEY!! This is cool! Our kids will have the same birthday! Sabre's two, my son, and Gohan's kid!"  
  
Gohan blinked, then nodded. "Yeah! This is pretty cool! But Sabre, what are you going to do about Marron?"  
  
Sabre shrugged. "We've been practically broken up for a few months, we never even..*ahem*..did the deed anymore..."  
  
Gohan, Kolaan, and Akumeza fell over.   
  
"Guys? Guys?! Are you three alright?"  
  
Gohan was the first to recover, somewhat. "Nevermind...Dude...do you think Videl will make it through okay? I don't want her to..you know...get hurt.."  
  
Akumeza and Kolaan were up in a second after that, and Akumeza smacked Gohan. "IDIOT!! Women ALWAYS go through pain in child birth!" Sabre and Kolaan were laughing their asses off.  
  
Gohan smacked Akumeza. "BAKAYARO! I didn't mean pain pain, I meant death pain."  
  
"Ohhhhhh...I see, I think." Sabre and Kolaan were laughing even harder. Gohan and Akumeza then smacked each of them. "SABRE!! Don't you have some kids to check on?!" Gohan yelled, pushing back to where he came from.  
  
"Right, right.." A sweatdrop formed on Sabre's head as he went back in with CJ.  
  
Dende and Mr. Popo came out of a room, waving urgently. "Akumeza!! You're the father of a healthy boy! Part Demon, part Angel, I assume?"  
  
"Yes! Thank you, Dende-sama, Mr. Popo." Akumeza rushed in the room, followed by Dende and Popo.  
  
"Gah!! I'm going to die over here!! I'm so freaking nervous.." Gohan started pacing again.  
  
Kolaan walked to Gohan. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'm sure."  
  
"Easy for you to say..the one you love isn't giving birth right now.."   
  
As Kolaan was about to say something, Dende rushed out. "Gohan!! Hurry! Come quick!"  
  
And just like that, Gohan took off as fast as he could to Dende. "What is it?!"  
  
"Go inside, Gohan." Dende smiled, motioning him in.  
  
As Gohan walked inside, he looked around. Akumeza was holding a small bundle, wrapped up so you couldn't see him very well. Ivy was smiling at them from her bed. And on the other side of the room.....Videl was holding a small bundle, smiling broadly. "Gohan! Come here! It's time for you to meet our son."  
  
Gohan stopped dead, halfway to her. "S-son..? I'm a father..and..I have...a...son..! I have a son!!" Gohan ran over to her and looked down at the small baby.   
  
"What do you want to name him, Gohan?"  
  
"..That's kind of hard." Looking down at the small child, you could see Gohan's face, which was Gokou's face. He had Gokou-esque hair as well, and a tail. "How 'bout my first suggestion? Son Gokai?"  
  
"I like that..Okay! His name is Son Gokai."   
  
"I'm a..dad." Gohan looked down at Gokai and smiled, Gohan lifted the small baby from Videl's arms and smiled at him.  
"Hey there, little guy!"   
  
Gokai looked up at Gohan and smiled, then closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.  
  
"Here, here, give him here," Videl said, reaching for Gokai.  
  
Gohan handed Gokai to her slowly.   
  
Akumeza walked over to Gohan and patted him on the back. "So, what's the little guy's name?"  
  
"Son Gokai."  
  
"Heh, sounds like something you'd name him, alright. My son is named Akujin, after the man Ivy fell in love, who died and was reborn, better than ever."   
  
"Now that sounds like something YOU'D call your kid, not Ivy," Gohan laughed.  
  
"In truth, it sort of was-" Akumeza was cut off short by Dende.  
  
"You two better leave, the mothers will need their rest."  
  
"Alright." they said.  
  
After saying bye to the mothers of their children, Akumeza and Gohan walked out, to find Sabre talking to Kolaan.  
  
"Yeah. We named the boy Blade, and the girl Katana," Sabre was saying, as Akumeza and Gohan walked up the them.  
  
"Oh! Hey, Aku, Gohan. Did you two get a boy, or a girl?"  
  
"Boy," the two said at the same moment.  
  
"Awesome! Names?"  
  
"Son Gokai," came from Gohan.  
  
"Akujin Amora," from Akmeza.  
  
"Amora?" Kolaan, Sabre, and Gohan all asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's my last name. Anything wrong with that?"   
  
"Noooo! We just never knew."  
  
"Ohh. I see. Okay then!"  
  
"We have to protect them," Kolaan said.  
  
"But noone's attacking them." Akumeza laughed.  
  
"Idiot! I meant we have to STOP harm from coming near your kids. As in go after the Empire and destroy it; soon. It has been around for way too long, and idle. What better time to attack than now?"  
  
Akumeza looked at Gohan, then at Sabre. "Interesting...go in and destroy them. Okay! Here's the plan. Sabre, you stay with Gohan. I'll go in alone and look for Valnir. You two kill the rest, and get the Imperial Clones. Kolaan will come with me, just in case I need some help. Let's get ready for the Final Assault. Let's crush the Empire, for good, for the sake of the world, for our women, for our children. Let's do it for vengeance." Akumeza put his fist towards the middle of them.  
  
Gohan placed his hand around Akumeza's fist, then Kolaan, then Sabre. Each muttered, "Let's do it" and went to retrieve their Gis.  
  
  
  
-----At a Black Tower, Where Three Under-Appreciated Characters Are-----  
  
  
Goten stood up after being knocked over by a...fuzzy ball of light. Rubbing his head, Goten asked, "What was that, Magus?"  
  
"Yet another one of my magic techniques. So similar to Ki, I can hardly tell the difference myself. But it's not. It has the same effect, yet it doesn't take your energy. It takes your enemies' energy, and uses it against them. A very helpful technique. Try it on Ryan, but not at a large-scale."  
  
"Okay. But what do you call it?"  
  
"Seishou Touzoku, or Energy Thief."  
  
"Alright!" Goten raised his palm to Ryan, concentrating very hard on forming the energy thing. "Seishou Touzoku!!" Suddenly a small ball of fuzzy, almost like static, energy formed in front of Goten's palm, and flew at Ryan before Goten could make it grow. "Hey! No fair! I couldn't charge it up!"  
  
The ball hit Ryan, who was across the room, square in the chest, but did nothing.  
  
"It's because you didn't take enough. You can't keep on taking it, or add to it, because it's not yours. You have to take it all at once, because since you cannot maintain it for very long, it will fly back at them, to return to them. That is basically the 'purest' form of energy. When it's turned into the Ki that you fling around, it's basically converted. I've told you this a million times. And tonight, you will get it right. No more fireballs or air blasts for tonight. Tonight, it's all this technique. The Seishou Touzoku."  
  
Ryan and Goten nodded, sliding into a battle stance, not the one for magic. As Goten raised his palm to Ryan, mirrored by Ryan, Magus gasped loudly.   
  
"Oh crap! You two had better learn this technique soon. There's going to be a MAJOR battle tomorrow. You two will be needed to beat the Dark Empire once and for all. I will go too, of course, but you two are stronger than me now, in Ki and Magic. I need you two to perfect the technique; tonight. Then we'll sleep, and leave bright in the morning."  
  
"But..how do you KNOW?" Goten said as Ryan walked up to him, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with him.  
  
"I've been spying on them, at Dende's Lookout, the highest point on the Earth. It may interest you to know that today, Goten, you became an uncle. Your nephew's name is Son Gokai."  
  
Goten's eyes bulged. "UNCLE?! ME?! COOL!!" Goten jumped into the air, waving his arms. "ME!! An uncle!! Cool!!"  
  
Ryan and Magus sweatdropped, then Magus shook his head. "NOW! Get back to work! You'll need that technique if you want to beat the Empire. So get to work!"  
  
Goten and Ryan nodded, sliding into their own stances and extending their palms to each other. Twin static balls leaped up, and flew at each of them, though doing no harm.  
  
"Don't worry, I can take care of us. I have a secret," Goten said, smirking to himself.  
  
Tonight, they were going to train like never before.  
  
  
  
So, Son Gokai, Akujin Amora, and Blade and Katana Iwashita were born. They've literally declared war on the Empire. Goten and Ryan are working on perfecting the Seishou Touzoku, so that they can help out. And Goten is strangely confident, what could be his secret?  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SonGohan: Sorry if this chapter just sucked out loud, but I'm in a hurry to get it done. And I REALLY want to work on one of those other stories. REMEMBER. When you review, tell me which you want. Okay? OKAY?! Okay. Cool.  
  
Mike: That was just weird.  
  
Chester: I agree. Weird to the extreme.  
  
SonGohan: SOOO?!  
  
Mike and Chester: O_o;;  
  
SonGohan: Eh..I better return them to the rest of the band. They are having a new CD May 7th, after all! ^_^  
  
::SonGohan grabs Mike Shinoda and Chester Bennington, then zanzoukens away:: 


	20. Chapter 19: And So It Begins

::SonGohan walks out, alone::  
SonGohan: For my last three chapters, I alone will do the disclaimer. I do not own any of the mentioned things: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or anything affiliated with it. I do not own Chrono Trigger, or anything affiliated with it. I do not own Sailor Moon, as much as I wish I did, and I have nothing to do with Sailor Moon in my fanfiction. Okay. What more can I say? It's the beginning of the battle. It's cool. Or..something. O.o; And one more thing...LINKIN PARK FUCKING 0WNZ! o_o'' Aight. Here we go.  
::An explosion is seen, and we are gone, the people and the setting appearing in our place::  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Son Gohan pulled his last blue boot on, then stood up, looking in his mirror. Except for the hair, he looked just like Gokou. Which he thought was good; he was going into the biggest fight of his life today, and wanted as much as possible to be like his dad when he fought.   
  
Walking out of his room, Gohan moved to the center of the Lookout and sat down, crossing his legs and arms Piccolo-style. It was still early out, noone else was up, but he couldn't sleep. So he decided to meditate.  
  
Closing his eyes and rising about six feet off the ground, a blue outline formed over him. For about an hour, nothing happened, except the outline grew brighter and brighter. Then the Tower began to slowly shake, the now-darkened skies became forked with silver lightning.  
  
It was then that Akumeza, Sabre, and Kolaan walked out. Akumeza was wearing a red-and-black Gi, Sabre was in his white-and-blue Gi, and Kolaan in his all-black Gi.   
  
"Gohan! Stop! You'll bring the Tower down on us, and our kids!" Sabre shouted, running to Gohan and shaking his shoulders. "Stop it, I said!"  
  
Slowly the outline around him faded away, the skies returning to the almost-yet-not-quite dark skies of morning. "Sorry. But Piccolo used to meditate all the time, especially before a fight. I'm just trying to get ready. To be honest, I'm scared."  
  
Kolaan shrugged. "I'm scared as Hell, Gohan. But I wouldn't worry too much. With the four of us, surely we can't lose."  
  
"What about Valnir Hellrane? And the Imperial Gohan and Akujins? How many clones of us have they made? What if they made a million? And what about the rest of the damned Empire?! You've never faced the Scouts. They're easy alone, but if they gang up on you, they'll overwhelm you faster than anything I know of," Gohan said.  
  
Akumeza shook his head. "Gohan, don't get cold feet now. We have to fucking kill them! Don't worry. We won't lose."  
  
"I guess. So we go, then?"  
  
Sabre nodded, a white aura kicking up around him. Kolaan and Akumeza both charged up their auras, then finally Gohan.   
  
They launched themselves into the air, then stopped dead as they heard Ivy shouting at them.  
  
"HEY!!! WAIT FOR US!" she shouted, Marron and CJ waving their arms beside her.  
  
"God damn- Why do you want to come, Marron?" Kolaan yelled.  
  
"And what about the kids?" Sabre said.  
  
"For one, we joined the Resistance before you, Kolaan, and we intend to bring them down with you. And two, Sabre, mister I-can't-keep-it-in-my-pants, Videl is watching the four of them."  
  
Ivy nodded. "We WILL help you fight, got it?"  
  
Gohan looked to Akumeza, then to Sabre, then to Kolaan, then shrugged. "Let 'em come. Extra help would be nice, and they ARE entitled to some ass kicking of their own."  
  
"Fine, but they better not slow us down," Sabre and Kolaan muttered.   
  
So, four guys and three girls took off from the Tower, heading westward.  
  
They flew in silence, until Kolaan said to Gohan, "Tell me again why we can't just use your Instantaneous What's-it thingy and hit them by surprise?"  
  
"Because, Kolaan, if they sense a few really high Ki energies pop up out of nowhere, they'll want to check it out. But if we 'ease' in there, so to speak, they're less likely to suspect anything until it's too late."  
  
"I just hope it works..." Kolaan muttered, his Ki aura jumping up a bit around him.  
  
"Kolaan, surpress your energy level! Don't let them feel you coming!!!" Sabre shouted, his hair moving about wildly in the air.  
  
"Damn! Sorry! Ugh! It's just hard! I'm too excited! I mean, it IS the Empire..and defeating them will take all we've got, and more. I'm sorry if I'm a bit worried. I just...nevermind. Let's hurry up and get there."  
  
Two hours later, seven people descended quietly around a large, dark fortress. Four twisted, black spires rose from each corner of the palace, if it could be called that. Dark skies surrounded the massive building, darkened clouds swirling around the top of it. They had reached the threshold of their planet's greatest threat. They had reached the Empire's main fortress.  
  
"Now, don't say anything. Let's get in, destroy the damned place, them included, and get out," Akumeza said.  
  
Six muttered "Right"s were heard, and then the seven of them stealthily made their way past two large, double-barred doors.  
  
Once inside, Akumeza and Kolaan immediately turned to a left corridor, following Valnir's Ki signal.  
  
Gohan and Sabre turned to the right, going to the Imperial Gohan and Akujin.  
  
Ivy, Marron, and CJ went down the center, straight into the heart of the base where most of the Scouts were.  
  
-----Gohan & Sabre-----  
  
  
As Gohan and Sabre turned the hallway, once more going to the right, they suddenly stopped dead. Imperial Gohan and Imperial Akujin stood before them, shocked expressions covering their scarred faces. As soon as it happened, though, things seemed to happen at once.  
  
Gohan and Sabre slid into their stances, silver and red Ki auras springing up around them. They were mirrored by their apparent foes, except with matching green auras.   
  
"Sabre, take care of the Aku one! I'll get my own!" Before Gohan saw Sabre nod, Gohan threw a punch at the Imperial's nose, which was caught by his eye, sending him sprawling on the ground.  
  
"You sorry ass motherfucker! I'll kill you for that little move!" Jumping up, Imperial Gohan's fist was flying at Gohan before he knew it, but his fist was even faster, catching the other's hand in his palm and crunching down on it.   
  
"OWWW!!! I'll kill you, you silver-haired faggot! You're dead!" He threw his knee out at Gohan, which Gohan took to the stomach, showing no sign of being hurt.  
  
"Try harder!" His silver aura flared around him, knocking the Imperial over completely, except for the hand that Gohan held tighter than ever which stopped him from going over..completely. "I came here for a fight, not a slaughter!" Gohan then slammed his knee into the clone's arm, causing it to snap and break. He then let go of his palm.  
  
Imperial Gohan grabbed at his arm, howling in pain. "GOD DAMNIT! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL MAKE YOU PA-" he was cut off by the large Ki blast that spiraled through his gut, killing him instantly.  
  
Behind him stood Sabre, shaking his head. "I went ahead and kill the other one from the start. I was wondering why you didn't do the same."  
  
"Actually, I was just going to have some fun with him. You have no idea how he and the Akujin clone have made us suffer."  
  
"Actually, I do," grinning, Sabre waved his hand forward. "Come on, there are a few hundred Scouts through here, I think."  
  
"Right. Let's go." Son Gohan and Sabre Iwashita both charged up Ki blasts, and flung them forwards, dashing in afterwards.  
  
-----Akumeza & Kolaan-----  
  
  
  
Akumeza threw his fist at the door as hard as he could without powering up, and the door wouldn't go down. He wasn't sure it would if he was at his max, and he didn't want to try and alert Valnir. "God damnit..Kolaan, a little help here?"  
  
Kolaan was busy studying the door, and the entire room, really. "Hmm? Oh, sorry. I just had an idea..I can turn us into Shadows, and then we can slip under the door.."  
  
"What?! How?!" Akumeza said, staring wild-eyed at Kolaan.  
  
"You forget, I am the most powerful Mage on this planet.." Smirking slightly, Kolaan waved his arm, and he and Akumeza were suddenly cloaked in shadow. Shrinking down, they basically slipped under the door, and once on the other side, they immediately reformed into their original shapes. "Neat, eh?"  
  
"Yeah..could be useful for other things.." Akumeza grinned like Kamesennin might have, then his face went back to Stone Coldness. "Now to find Valnir, the sorry asshole."  
  
"Right." Both of them started walking down the dimly lit room, when suddenly the torches on the wall suddenly glew green and black rather than red-orange.  
  
"Welcome, dear Akujin. Or is it Akumeza? I never thought I'd see YOU again! When your father made you into Akujin and Akuma, I thought Akumeza would never be thought of again!! Well, you managed to talk Akuma into joining with you again. Funny. I would have bet every penny I have that Akuma would be more dominate. From what I remember, Akuma was more like Akumeza than you were. Oh well. I'll have to kill two potentially good fighters today. Tell me one thing. Who is the one who works with shadows?" Suddenly a dark shadow covered the room, and the lights went out, then blazed black and green once again, an aged Demon with scars on his face and jagged blades ripping from his arms forming out of pure blackness. "I'd like to know him before he's dead."  
  
"My name," Kolaan began, flinging a few black Ki blasts at Valnir, "is Kolaan."  
  
Shrugging, smoke cleared from Valnir's body. "Pathetic. Akumeza, I assumed you would keep better company. Pity, pity.."  
  
Suddenly Valnir and Kolaan vanished, the sound of fast punches being heard. Occasionally small flashes of light could be seen around the room, then Kolaan's body slammed into the ground, Valnir standing above him. "Not bad, for a human, I'll admit. I was quite surprised with the power of the humans here, Akumeza. Especially Turon. Pity he died; he could have been a real warrior. Oh we-" Valnir was cut off by a large jerk of the building, and a loud sound being heard. "What in the blue fuck was that?!"  
  
"That," said Akumeza, walking towards Valnir, "would be Gohan and Sabre, destroying the North wing of this Forsaken place."  
  
"God damnit! I allowed four of you to breech the base! God damnit!!!! I thought it was only you and him!"  
  
"Actually, there are SEVEN of us here." Akumeza's knee slamming into Valnir's gut was unseen, until Valnir doubled over. Then it could be seen clearly, Valnir only supported by it. "And I think we'll make an explosion of our own!" He then flipped up, Valnir falling on the ground. Ki spiraled around Akumeza as he shot a few blasts onto Valnir.  
  
The blasts seemed to have the opposite effect, however. Instead of causing Valnir mass pain, it seemed to wake him up, like a bucket of water to an unconscious person. "Damnit! I'll kill you! Your father is dead, and when you are, I shall rule Hell!" Flipping into the air, Valnir stationed himself six feet away from Akumeza, green and black colors blurring around him. "I SHALL NOT LOSE!" He then threw his hand forward, the blade on his arm aimed straight for Akumeza's chest.  
  
But when Akumeza's hand caught it, Valnir became pissed. Throwing his leg at Akumeza, or seeming to, he flipped up then stopped a few feet away, his motions causing Akumeza to release his arm. "You've gotten better...I see, of course. Very well. You ARE stronger. But I'll get stronger in just a few moments." Suddenly a slight wind picked up in the room, and Valnir's body glew red, green, and black. Red highlights appeared in his green-and-black hair, and his complexion grew a lot paler. His muscles bulged, veins throbbing in each arm. Two-inch fangs jerked from his mouth, and his pupils went to a solid red. Panting slightly, his tone almost sounded like four demonicly growling voices. "Now...we shall...finish this."  
  
"Indeed, we shall." Akumeza's purple-and-black aura jumped up around him, flaring wildly.  
  
  
-----CJ, Marron, & Ivy-----  
  
  
CJ's Kame Hame Hah(which Gohan had taught her) completely destroyed the four Scouts which barred their way. "Alright, Ivy, Marron. We can go in."  
  
Ivy, hefting her silver bow, nodded. "Let's hurry up and kill these sorry bastards once and for all."  
  
Marron said nothing, walking past the dead bodies and twirling her multi-colored wand. Once past the doorway, however, she sighed. "Maybe we should have asked if one of them would accompany us. I mean, there are thousands of them." They had walked directly into what may be a dining room, with all the food and plates, and thousands of the Scouts.   
  
"How are you so..calm? I mean, look at all of them. You don't even flinch," Ivy said, raising her bow to noch an arrow. Strangely, the Scouts seemed to not notice the three women.  
  
"Because I've been waiting for this day too long to lose heart. Longer than anyone." Spinning the wand in her hand, it began to glow brightly. "And I won't give up now, not here. RAINBOW COLOR PRISM BLAST!" She raised the wand to the Imperial Scouts, and a huge blast of Rainbow-istic colors flew out, flying at the scouts. By the time the dust cleared, about twenty Scouts fell over dead.  
  
Needless to say, THAT got their attention. Their heads swiveled towards the three women, one holding a silver bow, one holding a few Ki blasts, and one holding a Rainbow-ish glowing wand.   
  
"What the HELL was that?! Let's get those God-damned girls!" Several of them leaped into the air, and black Ki auras lept up around them.  
  
Ivy raised her bow, and loosed four arrows, taking down three of them. "Come and get us."  
  
CJ slid into a stance, a white aura leaping up around. "Kame Hame Hah!" The blue energy in her hands took down two Scouts, leaving their bodies smoking.  
  
Just as a few thousand Imperial Scouts, in their dark-colored armor, flew down at them, a huge explosion jarred the room and caused them to stop completely. Turning to the west side of the room, they gawked.   
  
CJ, Marron, and Ivy only stood in shock a moment. Then Ivy raised her bow, which glew golden, then shaped into a sword, and flew up at one of them and hacked his head. The Scout fell down to the ground slowly, his limbs hanging down at his side limply.  
  
CJ lowered her hands to each side, gathering a few small amounts of Ki, and flung them at about seven Scouts, who turned to her, not harmed. What they didn't see was the Kame Hame Hah which flew into them a split second later.  
  
Marron raised her wand, which began to swirl on the star-point top with rainbow colors, and then aimed it towards the Scouts, a large blast of rainbow-colored light flying at them.  
  
"Get them!"  
  
  
  
-----Goten, Ryan, and Magus-----  
  
"Hurry up Magus! Don't slow us down; I'm GOING to help Gohan!!" Goten shouted, trying to resist the urge to go SSJ and fly as fast as he could to Gohan.  
  
"Yeah!! I wanna help my mom!!" Ryan said, also fighting the urge to speed up.  
  
"Hey! Don't worry kids, we'll be there soon!!" Magus shouted, flying as fast as he could.  
  
Goten quickly grew agitated at their current speed, and grabbed Magus by the waist, then exploded into Super Saiya-jin. "NOW we're moving!"   
  
With the increase in Goten and Magus's speed, Ryan flew faster as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
And so it begins; the battle for the world, the battle for our heroes, the battle for the Empire.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
::SonGohan again walks out::  
So sorry it took SO freaking long. I didn't mean to wait all week to finish it; but things came up. I have had more homework this week than I can ever remember, all because of this stupid test we have to take in Texas called the TAAS test. I HATE it, but it's coming up. Anyways...I know, it's too short, and crappy, but oh well. Next chapter will have some REAL action, I promise.  
Anyways...Has anyone seen Goten?! He has my tux!!!!! Grr..Oo; Oh well.   
I checked out the upload system and uploaded the fragment I had done...and then deleted it..and I must say..it's...weird. O.o;; And confuzzling...Anyways..later.  
  
Ja ne.   
  
::SonGohan fades out:: 


End file.
